Vongola Residence
by Mamorin
Summary: Ch.08 Updated! "Alaude-san dibajak!"—"B-b-bajak! A-aku harus menyelamatkan Alaude!"—"Bukan! Maksudnya twitter-nya dibajak..!"—Terlambat..
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Vongola Residence

**Summary: **Sebuah perumahan _elite_ yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang jauh dari normal. Para penghuni yang tinggal disini akan merasakan kenistaan perumahan laknat ini. Jadi, ini perumahan atau penampungan orang sakit jiwa?

**Genre:** _Humor / Friendship_

**Rating:** T...?

**Warning:** Gaje, _OOC_, garing, maksa, gak ada yang beres.

**Disclaimer:** KHR bukan milik saya. Kalo iya, Hibari udah jadi main character. (~‾ ▽‾)~ ~(‾▽ ‾~)

* * *

Ini_ fic_ pertama saya. Saya gak bisa bikin cerita serius, apalagi yang pake rasa-rasa lemon. Jadi saya bikinnya_ fic_ kayak gini aja.

_Sorry_ kalo gaje, garing, maksa, dll. _Author_ masih pemula. Hehehe.. R&R..?

* * *

_Vongola Residence._

Sebuah perumahan elite yang jauh dari keramaian kota.

Di salah satu rumah di blok A, seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun sedang menonton "_Power Rangers VS Teletubbies The Movie_". Seperti apa film-nya? Cukup laknat sehingga membuat seorang bule kece berusia 30-an _facepalm_ saat layar menunjukkan adegan Ranger kuning mencekik Teletubbies merah yang suka naik otopet.

Ia segera mengganti _channel_-nya ke acara lawak yang dibawakan oleh duo pelawak kembar yang memakai tiara di kepala mereka. Tidak menghiraukan bocah _moe_ yang protes karena _channel_ tiba-tiba diganti.

_"..—jalan-jalan ke kota Bandung, jangan lupa beli brownies."_ Kata salah satu pelawak dengan rambut lurus sebahu.

_"Shishishi.. Aaaaaa—rtinya?"_ tanya yang satunya dengan rambut mencuat-cuat.

_"Yaa, pokoknya jangan lupa. Kan huruf depannya sama-sama B~ Shesheshe.."_

Giotto _facepalm_.

_"Shishi… Jaka Sembung bawa golok.."_

_"Aaaaa—rtinya?"_ tanya si rambut lurus sambil ber-shesheshe ria.

_"Gokil loe, my man~ Shishishi."_

Sekali lagi Giotto _facepalm_. Dia gak tau kenapa penonton di studio itu ketawa, dia juga gak tau kenapa Tsuna, anaknya, juga ketawa. Bule kece itu pun segera mengganti _channel_ asal-asalan. Ia tidak mau anaknya sakit mental karena nonton acara seperti itu.

Kemudian tampaklah sebuah iklan di TV 55 _inch_ tersebut. Seorang manusia berdiri di atas tebing di tepi laut. Ombak ganas menghantam tebing dan menghasilkan efek dramatis. Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang berwarna _silver_ sedang berdiri di atas tebing sambil memegang sebuah botol shampoo.

_"..—VOOOIIIIIII..! MAU RAMBUT INDAH SEPERTI SAYA..? PAKAI L'OR**L, SAMPAAAAHHH…!"_

"Geh!" merasa gendang telinganya akan segera jebol, Giotto segera mengecilkan volume TV-nya.

"Pa, itu kan oom Squalo dari blok B." seekor versi lebih kecil dari Giotto dan berambut cokelat berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya, Tsuna. Dia kan bintang iklan shampoo terkenal." Kata Giotto pada anaknya, Tsuna.

"Ooo…"

_—DING DONG—_

Bell rumah Giotto berbunyi nyaring.

"Yaa, sebentar." Giotto bangkit dari sofa untuk membuka pintu dan mendapati beberapa bocah seumuran Tsuna di depannya.

Seorang bocah berambut hitam dengan senyum idiot terpasang di wajahnya bertanya, "Tsuna ada?"

"Lagi…..keramas~" Giotto mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang berbentuk seperti api unggun. Sepertinya dia terinspirasi oleh salah satu iklan shampoo yang menjawab semua orang dengan jawaban 'lagi….keramas~' tidak peduli apakah orang yang dimaksud beneran lagi keramas atau lagi sekarat.

"Pa, aku udah selesai mandi dari tadi. _Ohayo_, Yamamoto." Tsuna muncul di belakang Giotto dan menyapa si bocah berambut hitam.

"Iya, papa tau. Cuma mau nyobain kayak gitu sekali-sekali." Kata Giotto, bule kece yang sedikit labil.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto menyapa Tsuna, masih dengan senyum idiot di wajahnya.

"Minggir kau, _yakyuu-baka_!" seorang bocah berambut _silver_ menendang Yamamoto dengan kasar, kemudian sikapnya berubah 180° saat menyapa Tsuna, "_Ohayo-gozaimasu, jyuudaime_!"

"_O-ohayo_, Gokudera-_kun_.." balas Tsuna. "Kalian ada apa pagi-pagi kesini?"

"Kita mau ngajak bikin PR sama-sama." Kata Yamamoto ceria.

"Ayo. Mau bikin dimana? Disini?" tanya Tsuna.

"Sebenernya ide bikin PR sama-sama ini dari si nanas bego. Dia ngajak kita bikin PR di rumahnya." Kata Gokudera ketus.

"Umm.. Oke." Tsuna menerima ajakan sang gurita dan _yakyuu-baka_. "Pa, Tsuna mau bikin PR di rumah Mukuro ya."

"Hmm. Ya udah, tapi hati-hati sama oom Daemon ya."

"Oke~" Tsuna berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil buku-buku PR-nya, terpeleset di tangga, kemudian pergi bersama 2 temannya ke rumah Mukuro.

Giotto agak cemas, mengingat ayahnya Mukuro, Daemon Spade adalah pedofil mesum yang menyukai bocah-bocah lelaki yang _moe_. Terlebih, Tsuna adalah bocah yang sangat _moe_ dengan mata cokelat bulat besar.

Seharusnya orang seperti Daemon ditangkap dan dihukum mati, tapi dia bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas karena menyogok pihak-pihak yang berwajib dengan sejumlah uang. Giotto mempertimbangkan untuk membayar lebih kepada pihak-pihak yang berwajib untuk menangkap Daemon jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tsuna.

Ya, bagi penghuni _Vongola Residence_, uang bukan masalah. Giotto memiliki saham dan investasi di sejumlah perusahaan ternama. Dia adalah orang yang terkenal di dunia bisnis karena keahliannya bermain saham. Semua itu berkat _hyper intuition_-nya yang akurat dalam menganalisis dunia bisnis.

Begitu pula dengan Daemon Spade, seorang pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang pernanasan. Pria berambut semangka dengan jambul nanas yang salah gaul ini memiliki ribuan hektar kebun nanas, dan pabrik pengalengan nanas No.1 di dunia.

Superbi Squalo, sang diva iklan shampoo juga merupakan salah satu penghuni _Vongola Residence_. Ah, mana mungkin uangnya sebanyak itu hanya dengan membintangi iklan shampoo? Benar, uangnya tidak sebanyak itu. Ia tinggal di _Vongola Residence_ bersama pacarnya, Xanxus, seorang anak konglomerat dengan emosi meledak-ledak yang baru-baru ini mencalonkan diri sebagai presiden.

"..._G__ue gak akan nyoblos dia.."_ Batin Giotto.

* * *

"_Jyuudaime_, kalo ada yang gak ngerti tanya aja sama aku!" Gokudera menawarkan jasa pada Tsuna, yang entah kenapa bisa dipanggil _jyuudaime_ sama Gokudera.

"_A-arigato_, Gokudera-_kun_.."

"Ahaha.. Ajarin aku juga ya, Gokudera." Yamamoto masih cengar-cengir kayak kuda.

"Cih, dengan otakmu yang dari _wasabi_ itu, sampai mati juga gak bakalan ngerti!" tukas Gokudera judes.

"Ahahaha.." yang dihina cuma ketawa.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Mukuro. Karena mereka semua gak nyampe buat mencet bel berbentuk potongan buah nanas itu, akhirnya mereka berteriak dari depan pagar tinggi dengan ukiran nanas dan semangka itu.

"Mukurooo~ _Asoboo_~" teriak Yamamoto, masih dengan senyum pepsoden yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Yakyuu-baka_! Kita mau bikin PR, bukan main!" semprot Gokudera.

"Ahahaha. Belajar sambil bermain kan lebih menyenangkan."

"_Oya_, cepat juga kalian datang. _Kufufu_.." seorang bocah berambut biru keluar dari rumahnya. Pucuk nanas mekar dengan indah di atas kepalanya, dengan belahan rambut zig-zag buat balapan kutu. Matanya yang beda warna membuatnya tidak memerlukan kacamata 3D lagi kalo nonton film 3D.

Oke, yang itu gak ada hubungannya.

"_O-ohayo_, Mukuro." Sapa Tsuna saat Mukuro membukaan pagar.

"_Kufufu_, silakan masuk."

_—Di kamar Mukuro—_

3 bocah lelaki terlihat sedang memperhatikan seorang bocah berambut gurita _silver_.

"..—jadi 69x27=1863!" Gokudera menerangkan soal nomor 4, sedangkan ketiga bocah lainnya ber-oh ria.

"PR-nya susah banget. Ahahaha.. Gokudera, kamu hebat!" puji Yamamoto.

"Hmph, ini sih gampang!" kata Gokudera.

"_Kufufu_, tapi guru matematika kita memang sinting. Dia baru ngajarin tambah-tambahan, tapi ngasih PR perkalian." Mukuro ketawa miris.

"Untung ada Gokudera-_kun_," Tsuna menghela napas lega.

"Anda terlalu memuji, _jyuudaime_!" Gokudera girang.

_Tok, tok._

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Mukuro.

"_Kufufu_, masuk.."

Pintu terbuka sedikit dan tampak sebuah kepala nanas berwarna ungu menyembul dari balik pintu. "Mukuro-_niisan_.. Papa…" bocah perempuan berusia 5 tahun itu berkata. Sama seperti kakaknya, gadis ini juga memiliki pucuk nanas yang indah dan jalur balap kutu di kepalanya.

"_Kufufu_.. Kenapa si semangka mesum itu?" tanya Mukuro kepada sang adik kembar.

"Sepertinya.. Papa galau.. Dia gak berhenti nangis daritadi.."

"_Oya_, kenapa?"

"Katanya _Twitter_-nya di _unfollow_ sama oom Giotto."

…

…

…

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

Keheningan melanda kamar Mukuro.

Biarpun masih siang, tapi ada bunyi jangkrik. Itu disebabkan karena Mukuro melihara jangkrik di dalem kamar.

10 detik.. 15 detik.. Akhrinya Mukuro berkata, "Bilang sama papa, tali tambang ada di gudang."

"Eh? Buat apa?" tanya Chrome bingung.

"Buat dia gantung diri."

"Oke, Mukuro-_niisan_." Kata Chrome dengan polosnya menuruti kata-kata sang kakak. Mereka memang akur, bagai nanas dibelah dua.

Iya, gue juga bingung apa hubungannya.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan kegiatan bikin PR bersama, seakan-akan pembicaraan yang barusan tidak pernah terjadi. Seakan-akan Daemon Spade hanyalah sebuah mitos.

* * *

"Aahhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga!" Tsuna meregangkan tubuh mungilnya. "_Arigato ne_, Gokudera-_kun_."

"Ini bukan apa-apa, _jyuudaime_! Gak usah berterimakasih!" jawab Gokudera girang.

"Ahahaha.. _Sankyuu_, Gokudera." Yamamoto nyengir kuda.

"_Kufufu_, sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih." Gumam Mukuro.

"Cih! Sudah seharusnya kalian berterimakasih!" Gokudera berubah sikap 180°.

"Ahaha.. Karena PR udah selesai, ayo kita main!" usul Yamamoto.

"Main apa?" Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Mukuro serempak bertanya.

"_Baseball_~" Kata Yamamoto dengan _innocent_.

"_Yakyuu-baka_! Gak ada mainan lain, apa?" Gokudera kalap.

"Ahahaha.. Ya udah, mau main apa?" tanya Yamamoto.

"_Kufufu_, main jelangkung." usul Mukuro.

"HIIIEEEE..! Gak mau..!" Tsuna mewek.

"Gimana kalo kita ke taman aja, main sama yang lain?" Yamamoto mengajukan usul yang bagus.

"Hmm, ternyata otakmu jalan juga, _yakyuu-baka_." Sebuah pujian terlontar dari mulut Gokudera untuk Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha. Mana mungkin, otakku kan gak punya kaki~"

"….Lupain deh, dasar otak _wasabi_." Gokudera menarik kembali pujiannya.

Dengan selesainya PR mereka, berangkatlah 4 bocah unyu itu ke taman di _Vongola Residence._

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Iya, saya tau _fic_ ini gaje banget. Bahkan saya sendiri bingung sebenernya inti cerita ini tuh apa?

Oke, _minna-san_! Itu tombol _review _yang imut-imut dipencet ya! *maksa*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Vongola Residence

**Summary: **Sebuah perumahan _elite_ yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang jauh dari normal. Para penghuni yang tinggal disini akan merasakan kenistaan perumahan laknat ini. Jadi, ini perumahan atau penampungan orang sakit jiwa?

**Genre:** _Humor / Friendship_

**Rating:** T...?

**Warning:** Gaje, _OOC_, garing, maksa, gak ada yang beres.

**Disclaimer:** KHR bukan milik saya. Kalo iya, Hibari udah jadi main character. (~‾ ▽‾)~ ~(‾▽ ‾~)

* * *

_Chapter_ 2 _updated_! Kok cepet banget? Soalnya saya senang ada yang _review, favorite_, sama _follow_ cerita laknat ini. _Arigato, minna-san_! Makasih karena sudah berkenan membaca _fic_ gaje ini. m(_ _)m

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Twitter_ itu apa sih?" tanya Yamamoto kepada Mukuro dalam perjalanan menuju taman. Tidak, mereka cuma mau main, bukan ngambil kitab suci.

"_Kufufu_, masa kamu gak tau?"

"Karena gak tau, makanya dia nanya! Dasar nanas idiot!" semprot Gokudera.

"_Oya_, berisik kau, gurita." Kata Mukuro.

"Jadi, Twitter itu apa, Mukuro?" Tsuna yang kira-kira selevel dengan Yamamoto jadi penasaran.

"_Kufufu_, karena Tsunayoshi-_kun_ yang nanya, aku jawab. Yang aku tahu, _Twitter_ itu adalah website buat _update status_. _Kufufufu_.."

"Ahahaha.. Itu doang?" tanya Yamamoto.

"_Kufufu.._ mungkin iya.. mungkin juga nggak.." jawab Mukuro bertele-tele.

"Yang bener, Mukuro." Pinta Tsuna.

"_Kufufu_, karena Tsunayoshi-_kun_ yang minta, aku kasih tau yang bener. Di _Twitter_ kita bisa saling _follow_, jadi kita bisa lihat _update_-an orang yang kita_ follow_."

"Ahahaha.. Kayaknya menarik, kita juga main _Twitter_ yuk!" Yamamoto yang menganggap semua hal menarik, mengajak teman-temannya main _Twitter_.

"_Kufufu_, kalo aku sih udah punya _account_. Nanti _follow_ aku ya."

"Oke, ntar malem aku bikin _account_." Kata Tsuna.

"Ahahaha, aku juga."

"Kalo _jyuudaime _main _Twitter_, aku juga ikut!"

* * *

_—Sesampainya mereka di taman—_

"Gyahahahaha! Ngapain kamu disini, _Aho_dera? Mau jadi pelayan Lambo-_san_, ya?" seorang bocah berambut kribo dengan kostum sapi tertawa lantang.

"_Kono ahoushi_..!" untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, Gokudera kalap.

"_Maa, maa_, Gokudera." Yamamoto menahan agar Gokudera tidak mencekik si bocah sapi.

"Kok kalian siang banget datengnya?" tanya seorang bocah yang hobi menguyah. Dia termasuk anak yang jenius, sampai-sampai rambutnya putih semua.

"Kita baru selesai bikin PR, Byakuran." Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan bocah ubanan itu. Biasanya hari Minggu gini mereka emang udah main di taman dari pagi, tapi karena PR yang di luar batas kemampuan anak TK biasa, mereka jadi telat main ke taman.

"Kalian rajin sekali.." puji Byakuran sambil mengunyah _marshmallow_.

"Memangnya kamu belum bikin?" tanya Tsuna.

"Aku selalu bikin PR 5 menit sebelum _bell_ masuk." Jawab Byakuran.

"Gyahahaha~ Lambo-_san_ gak pernah bikin PR!" Lambo tertawa lantang.

Tsuna dan Gokudera _sweatdrop_.

Yamamoto ikutan ketawa.

Mukuro ber-_kufufu_ ria.

Byakuran masih ngunyah _marshmallow_.

"Jadi kita mau main apaan nih?" tanya Tsuna.

"_Kufufufu_, main jelangkung."

"HIIIEEE..!"

"Idemu menarik, Mukuro-_chan_. Aku ikut." Byakuran menyertakan diri.

"Ahaha, sepertinya menarik. Aku juga ikut." Yamamoto bergabung.

"Gyahahahaha~ Lambo-_san_ akan main dengan kalian~"

"_EXTREME_..! AKU IKUT..!" teriak Ryohei yang muncul entah dari mana dengan semangat '45.

"HIIEEEE..!"

"Gak usah kepo, _shibafu atama_!" semprot Gokudera.

"APA KAU BILANG, _TAKO-HEAD_?" teriak bocah berumur 6 tahun yang suka memakai plester cabut komedo di hidungnya.

"_Maa, maa_.. Ayo kita main.." Yamamoto mencoba melerai mereka, kemudian ia melihat 2 orang yang dikenalnya berjalan melewati taman. Bukan Yamamoto namanya kalo gak kelewat ramah. Dipanggillah kedua bocah itu, "Hibariii..! Dino-_san_..!"

"Hn?" Seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam menoleh, menatap kerumunan di taman dengan mata sipitnya.

Bocah yang satunya lebih tinggi, berambut pirang, dan bermata cokelat. Usianya 8 tahun, dan sepertinya dia sangat suka sama Hibari. "Yo, Yamamoto!" Dino melambai pada Yamamoto.

Tsuna dan Yamamoto berlari kecil menghampiri Dino, "kita baru mau main. Kalian mau ikutan?" Yamamoto yang kepo mengajak Dino dan Hibari untuk bergabung.

"Main apa?" tanya Dino.

"Kata Mukuro sih, main jelangkung." Yamamoto menjawab dengan polos. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu jelangkung.

"Jelangkung? Nama macam apa itu, _herbivore_?" tanya Hibari yang akhirnya bicara.

"Ahaha.. Gak tau, tapi sepertinya menarik." Kata Yamamoto. "Ayo ikutan, Hibari."

"Hn, kebetulan aku lagi bosan. Baiklah aku ikut." Hibari menyertakan diri, "awas kalo membosankan. _Kamikorosu_!"

"HIIIIEEEE..!"

"_Oya oya,_ tumben Hibari Kyouya ikutan main. Sejak kapan kamu jadi kepo begini?" ujar Mukuro saat Dino dan Hibari tiba di kerumunan mereka.

"Berisik, kepala nanas." Tukas Hibari galak.

"_Oya_, dasar kepala tempurung." Balas Mukuro.

"Jalur balap kutu!" Balas Hibari lagi.

"_Tsundere_!" Mukuro gak mau kalah.

"_Kamikorosu_!"

"_O-oi, matte_! Kyouya!" Dino menghentikan Hibari yang sudah mengeluarkan _tonfa_. "Mukuro, jangan ngatain Hibari kepala tempurung! Justru kepalanya yang bulat ini manis sekali, tau!"

"_Kufufu_, dasar pedofil."

"Pedo—!" Dino _shock_ dikatain pedofil sama bocah mesum yang terobsesi sama Tsuna.

"Kita jadi main gak sih?" tanya Byakuran.

"HARUS JADI _TO THE EXTREME_..!" teriak Ryohei. Maaf ya, dia emang gak bisa biasa.

"_Kufufu_, ya udah ayo kita mulai."

* * *

Tak lama kemudian persiapan main jelangkung pun selesai. Ada sedikit kendala saat mau membuat boneka jelangkung, dikarenakan Hibari yang menolak melepas _tonfa_-nya, dan Byakuran yang gak rela _marshmallow_-nya ditancepin di tonfa. Tapi akhirnya dengan bujukan dari Dino, Hibari mau meminjamkan _tonfa_-nya, dan Byakuran merelakan beberapa _marshmallow_-nya untuk dijadikan kepala dan tangan boneka jelangkung.

"YOSH! AYO KITA MULAI! _K__YOKUGEEENN_..!" teriak Ryohei.

"_Kufufu_.. Aku baca mantra-nya, ya.." kata Mukuro.

Yang lain mengangguk. Mereka membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi boneka jelangkung yang ditancapkan di tanah.

"Jelangkung, cah kangkung, datanglah kemari.. Disini ada _party_.." Mukuro memulai.

Tsuna gemetaran.

Gokudera _excited_.

"Datang jalan kaki... Pulang naik _taxi_…"

Yamamoto cengengesan.

Lambo nahan pipis.

"Jelangkung, cah kangkung, datanglah kemari.."

_—Setelah mengulang-ulang mantra yang sama sebanyak 13 kali—_

Tiba-tiba awan gelap menutup matahari. Angin berhembus kencang.

Tempat sampah melayang dan menghantam kepala Lambo, "_gupyaah_!"

Sampah-sampah dari tempat sampah itu berceceran, dan tanpa sengaja masuk ke mulut Ryohei yang sedang berteriak "_EXTREME_..!"

Kemudian… tidak terjadi apa-apa!

…

…

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

Itu jangkrik dari mana sih?

Baik, kita lupakan saja soal jangkrik. Tiba-tiba muncul suatu sosok dari boneka jelangkung itu.

Sosoknya besar.. Rambutnya panjang, tapi gak bisa mengalahkan keindahan rambut panjang Squalo. Rambut panjang sosok misterius ini sepertinya tidak pernah dikeramas, apalagi disisir. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna kehijau-hijauan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Entah apakah itu aura atau lumut, saya juga gak tau.

"_Gupyaah_..!" Lambo ngompol.

"HIIIEEE..!" Tsuna menjerit.

Gokudera menyaksikan fenomena tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Yamamoto masih cengengesan.

Byakuran masih mengunyah _marshmallow_.

Mukuro ber-_kufufu_ ria.

Dino mangap.

Hibari sepertinya tidak peduli.

Ryohei berteriak, "_EXTREME_..!"

"Kukira siapa yang memanggilku. Ternyata cuma bocah-bocah ingusan." Sosok itu berkata. Ternyata dia bisa bicara! "Baiklah, aku Ghost. Karena kalian terlah berhasil memanggilku, aku akan menjawab 3 pertanyaan kalian."

"B-benarkah?" kata Tsuna.

"Ya, benar. Sekarang tinggal 2 lagi." Jawab Ghost.

"H-HIIEE…?" ternyata pertanyaan Tsuna barusan dihitung.

"Hmph, _herbivore_ bodoh." Kata Hibari.

"Ghost-_san_! Aku punya pertanyaan." Yamamoto mengacungkan tangan.

"Sebutkan pertanyaanmu, manusia."

"Apa suatu hari aku bisa menjadikan Gokudera sebagai pengantinku?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yamamoto dengan cengiran khas-nya itu sukses membuat teman-temannya _jawdrop_.

"Hmm.. Aku bukan peramal, tapi asal kamu terus berusaha, kamu pasti bisa!" jawab Ghost.

"Ahahaha.. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha!"

"_Ya-yakyuu baka_! Memangnya siapa yang sudi jadi pengantinmu?" bocah berambut gurita ini salting.

"Ahahaha.. _Maa, maa_," si _yakyuu-baka_ cuma ketawa.

"_Gupyaah_! _Aho_dera akan melahirkan _takoyaki_!" Lambo cari mati.

"M-ma-mana mungkin, bodoh?" Gokudera makin kalap.

"_G-ganbatte_, Gokudera-_kun_.." Tsuna sebagai teman yang baik mendukung Gokudera.

"_J-jyuudaimeeee_..!" Gokudera hampir nangis.

"_Oya oya_, aku juga mau tanya." Mukuro mengacungkan tangan. Bukan, dia bukan mau nanya kenapa Ghost telanjang. Seharusnya dia gak sebodoh itu.

"Sebutkan pertanyaanmu, manusia nanas."

"_Kufufu_.. Kenapa bagian 'bawah'mu itu polos?"

…

…

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

Ghost _facepalm_.

"Benar juga. Kamu disunat berapa kali, Ghost-_san_?" tanya Byakuran ketika menyadari bahwa ada yang janggal dengan bentuk Ghost.

"_Gupyaah_!" Lambo juga menyadari kejanggalan tersebut.

"_EXTREME_..!"

"_Kufufu_, kau berjanji untuk menjawab 3 pertanyaan. Ayo jawab." Mukuro mendesak Ghost.

"I-itu urusan pribadi..!" Ghost berusaha mengelak.

"Tapi kan kau sudah janji, Ghost-_san_." Byakuran kepo.

"Kh—.. Ini adalah penyebab kematianku..!" akhirnya Ghost memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan laknat tersebut. "S-saat aku mau disunat, dokternya meleng! J-j-jadinya '_junior_'ku kepotong habis! Lalu aku mati..!"

"HIIIEEE..!"

"_Gupyaah_!"

"_EXTREMEEE_..!"

"Hn, _herbivore._"

"S-sudah aku jawab! Sekarang aku mau pergi!" dengan itu, Ghost pun menghilang. Wajar saja. Bayangkan betapa beratnya menceritakan sebab kematiannya sendiri. Apalagi dia mati konyol.

"_Gupyaah_! Lambo-_san_ gak mau disunat!"

"KASIHAN _TO THE EXTREME_..!"

"Kamu harus tanggung jawab, _haneuma_! Bersihin _tonfa_-ku!" Hibari menyuruh Dino membersihkan _tonfa_-nya yang sekarang kotor dan lengket karena tanah dan _marshmallow_.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

_Chapter_ 2 cukup sekian. Tidak baik jika terlalu banyak kelaknatan terkandung dalam 1 _chapter_.

Iya, definisi _Twitter_ disini adalah definisi menurut bocah salah gaul a.k.a Rokudo Mukuro. Maaf kalo gaje, garing, dan _OOC_. Tapi tombol _review_ harus dipencet..! (╯°□°）╯*maksa*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Vongola Residence

**Summary: **Sebuah perumahan _elite_ yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang jauh dari normal. Para penghuni yang tinggal disini akan merasakan kenistaan perumahan laknat ini. Jadi, ini perumahan atau penampungan orang sakit jiwa?

**Genre:** _Humor / Friendship_

**Rating:** T...?

**Warning:** Gaje, _OOC_, garing, maksa, gak ada yang beres.

**Disclaimer:** KHR bukan milik saya. Kalo iya, Hibari udah jadi main character. (~‾ ▽‾)~ ~(‾▽ ‾~)

* * *

_Chapter_ 3 _updated_! Makasih atas _review_-nya _minna-san_! _Chapter_ ini akan menceritakan tentang bocah-bocah ingusan yang bikin _account Twitter_. Iya, rada aneh memang. Tapi ini kan _fiction_, jadi daripada dipusingin, mending di-_enjoy_ aja. Heheheh..

Berhubung simbol '_at_' gak bisa dipake disini, jadi _mention_ saya pake _bold_. Maaf kalo membingungkan. m(_ _)m

* * *

Malam harinya, Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera membuat _account Twitter_. Mereka tidak menyangka ternyata teman-teman mereka yang lain seperti Byakuran dan Dino sudah punya _account Twitter_.

_—Di kamar Tsuna—_

Seorang bocah _moe_ berambut cokelat tampak sedang berkutat dengan _laptop_-nya. Iya, jaman sekarang anak umur 5 tahun udah bisa pake _laptop._

"Hmm.. _Username_ sebaiknya _simple_ aja." Ia mengetikkan beberapa huruf dan angka di kolom _username_, kemudian mengisi kolom _e-mail_ dan _password_.

Tak lama kemudian Tsuna sudah memiliki sebuah account.

**Username:** tsuna_27

**E-mail:** tsunayoshi27 vongolamail .com

**Password:** tsuna27

Dasar gak kreatif. Lalu dia mengisi bagian _profile_.

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Location:** _Japan_

**Bio:** _Etto_.. Aku bingung harus tulis apa. Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, umur 5 tahun. Tinggal di _Vongola Residence_ Blok A No.3, sekolah di _Vongola Gakuen_ kelas Bunga Matahari. Aku gak ingat nomor telepon rumahku.

Tsuna, kamu kan udah ngisi nama di atas, ngapain kamu nyebutin nama kamu lagi? Sepertinya suatu hari nanti kamu akan jadi korban penipuan, melihat berapa banyak informasi pribadi yang kamu umbar di bagian _Bio_.

"Tsuna, kamu lagi ngapain?" sebuah kepala pirang menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Tsuna.

"Aku lagi bikin _Twitter_, pa! Nih udah jadi!" jawab Tsuna ceria.

"APA?" Giotto _shock_. Dari mana anaknya tau soal _Twitter_?

"Pa, _username_ papa apa? Aku mau _follow_ papa~" tanya Tsuna dengan polosnya.

"_Username_ papa 'giotto_primo'." Giotto menyebutkan _username_-nya.

"Oke, dah aku _follow_." Tsuna cengengesan. "Sekarang aku mau _follow _temen-temen aku."

_"Bocah umur 5 tahun jaman sekarang udah main Twitter? Gue umur 5 tahun masih main congklak.."_ batin Giotto. "Ya udah, papa mau balik ke kamar. Nanti papa _follback_ Tsuna."

"_Follback_ itu apa, pa?" tanya Tsuna yang tidak mengerti. Jelas lah, dia kan masih 5 tahun!

"Maksunya _follow back_. Kan Tsuna udah _follow papa_, nanti papa _follow_ Tsuna." Giotto menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin.

"Oh gitu, oke deh pa!" Tsuna mengangguk. Gak tau deh dia beneran ngerti apa nggak.

Giotto pun keluar dari kamar Tsuna, melangkah ke kamarnya, dan menyalakan _laptop_ buat _follback_ Tsuna.

* * *

_—Sementara itu di kediaman Gokudera—_

Gokudera berkutat dengan _PC_-nya. Bocah berambut gurita ini sedang dalam proses membuat _account_. "Yosh! Udah jadi! Sekarang aku harus _follow jyuudaime_!"

**Username:** tangan_kanan_jyuudaime

**E-mail:** smoking_bomb vongolamail .com

**Password:** 10thrighthandman

**Name:** Gokudera Hayato

**Location:**_ Japan_

**Bio:** Tangan kanan _jyuudaime_. Gak mau tau.

* * *

_—Di kediaman Yamamoto—_

"Takeshi, makan dulu!" ayahnya Yamamoto memanggil untuk makan malam.

"Iya, sebentar…" jawab Yamamoto yang lagi nanggung. Beberapa ketikan kemudian, dia menyelesaikan _profile_-nya dan keluar kamar untuk makan malam.

**Username:** yakyuu_80

**E-mail:** takeshi80 vongolamail .com

**Password:** 8059yamagoku4ever

**Name:** Yamamoto Takeshi

**Location:** _Japan_

**Bio:** Ahahaha.. Hobiku main _baseball._ Cita-citaku jadi pemain _baseball professional _dan menikah sama Gokudera Hayato. _Daisuki-desu_, Hayato!

Tak lama setelah Yamamoto meninggalkan _PC_-nya, muncullah sebuah _tweet_ di _timeline_ Yamamoto.

.

**Gokudera Hayato** _tangan_kanan_jyuudaime_

_Yakyuu-baka_! Apa-apaan _bio_-mu itu?** yakyuu_80**

_2 seconds ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

* * *

Beginilah kira-kira keadaan _timeline_ malam itu. Iya, anggap aja semuanya udah saling follow.

.

**Yamamoto Takeshi** _yakyuu_80_

Ahahaha.. _Maa, maa_ RT **tangan_kanan_jyuudaime** _Yakyuu-_baka! Apa-apaan _bio_-mu itu?

_3 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Rokudou Mukuro** 69__kufufu_27_

_Kufufufu_, Tsunayoshi-_kun_ ;) **tsuna_27**

_3 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** _tsuna_27_

Mu-mukuro..? (-_-;) RT **69_kufufu_27** _Kufufufu_, Tsunayoshi-_kun_ ;)

_3 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Giotto** _giotto_primo_

Tsuna, ngapain kamu masih online? Tidur! **tsuna_27**

_3 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Daemon Spade** _pRimO_LupH_

_Nufufu_.. Giotto, _follback_ aku dong~ *(^O^)* **giotto_primo**

_3 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Rokudou Mukuro** _69_kufufu_27_

GIOTTO..! KENAPA AKU DI-_BLOCK_..? (╯°□°）╯ -_Love_, Daemon. **giotto_primo**

_3 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Superbi Squalo** _shark_emperor_

_VOOII_..! Akhirnya selesai ngasih makan hiu..! _VRAAAA_~

_2 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**XANXUS** _anti_sampah_

Oi, sampah! Cepetan pulang! RT **shark_emperor** _VOOII_..! Akhirnya selesai ngasih makan hiu..! _VRAAAA_~

_2 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Sasagawa Ryohei** _kyokugen_boxing_

LAGI NAPAS _TO THE EXTREME_..!

_2 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Sasagawa Ryohei** _kyokugen_boxing_

NGANTUK _TO THE EXTREME_..! _EXIT_..!

_2 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Sasagawa Ryohei** _kyokugen_boxing_

INI GIMANA CARANYA _SIGN-OUT TO THE EXTREME_…?

_2 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Byakuran Gesso** _marshmallow_love_

Langsung di-_close_ aja _window_-nya kalo gitu. (^^) RT **kyokugen_boxing** INI GIMANA CARANYA _SIGN-OUT TO THE EXTREME_…?

_2 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Sasagawa Ryohei** _kyokugen_boxing_

_BRB_ TUTUP JENDELA KAMAR _TO THE EXTREME_..!

_2 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Sasagawa Ryohei** _kyokugen_boxing_

UDAH DITUTUP NIH JENDELANYA..! SEKARANG GIMANAAA…? **marshmallow_love**

_2 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** _ tsuna_27_

_Oniisan_.. (-_-;) RT **kyokugen_boxing** UDAH DITUTUP NIH JENDELANYA..! SEKARANG GIMANAAA…? marshmallow_love

_2 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Giotto** _giotto_primo_

Tsuna, kamu masih bangun? Cepet tidur! **tsuna_27**

_2 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** _tsuna_27_

HIIEEE..! RT **giotto_primo** Tsuna, kamu masih bangun? Cepet tidur!

_2 hours ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** _tsuna_27_

_Exit_. Besok sekolah. (´._.`)

_1 hour ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Lambo Bovino** _lambo_san_

Gyahahaha! Lambo-_san_ _toujou_..!

_1 hour ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Gokudera Hayato** _tangan_kanan_jyuudaime_

_Exit. Jyuudaime _udah _off_.

_1 hour ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Yamamoto Takeshi** _yakyuu_80_

_Exit_ juga. _Sweet dream_, Hayato. (^3^) **tangan_kanan_jyuudaime**

_1 hour ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Lambo Bovino** _lambo_san_

_Gupyaah_! Lambo-_san_ sendirian!

_1 hour ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Superbi Squalo** _shark_emperor_

_VOOOIII_..! Gue udah gak tahan dilemparin botol _tequila_ tiap hari..!

_55 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**XANXUS** _anti_sampah_

Berisik, sampah! RT **shark_emperor** VOOOIII..! Gue udah gak tahan dilemparin botol tequila tiap hari..!

_53 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Superbi Squalo** _shark_emperor_

_VOOOIIIII_…! Kalo gini caranya, mending putus aja deh..!

_50 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**XANXUS** _anti_sampah_

Jangan seenaknya, sampah! RT **shark_emperor** _VOOOIIIII_…! Kalo gini caranya, mending putus aja deh..!

_45 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Superbi Squalo** _shark_emperor_

_VOOIII_, Mammon! Ayo kita pergi minum! **millionaire_mammon**

_30 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Mammon** _millionaire___mammon_

Kalo dibayarin, aku ikut. RT **shark_emperor** _VOOIII_, Mammon! Ayo kita pergi minum!

_28 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Superbi Squalo** _shark_emperor_

_VOOOIII_, dasar pelit..! Ya udah, ayo pergi..! RT **millionaire_mammon** Kalo dibayarin, aku ikut.

_28 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**XANXUS** _anti_sampah_

Mau kemana kau, sampah? RT **shark_emperor** _VOOOIII_, dasar pelit..! Ya udah, ayo pergi..!

_28 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Superbi Squalo** _shark_emperor_

Bukan urusanmu, brengsek! RT **anti_sampah** Mau kemana kau, sampah?

_27 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Superbi Squalo** _shark_emperor_

_VOO_—asfy.!1d?8asd

_25 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Superbi Squalo** _shark_emperor_

Superbi Squalo _exit_. Sampah ini ada urusan denganku. –XANXUS

_20 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

**Mammon** _millionaire___mammon_

_Yare, yare_.. c-(¬_¬)

_15 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

_.  
_

* * *

Iya, saya juga bingung kenapa mereka pada bisa main _Twitter_. Namanya juga _fiction_, jadi gak usah terlalu dipikirin. Hehehe.. Maaf kalo gaje. m(_ _)m

Itu tombol _review_ dipencet dulu, _minna-san_..!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Vongola Residence

**Summary: **Sebuah perumahan _elite_ yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang jauh dari normal. Para penghuni yang tinggal disini akan merasakan kenistaan perumahan laknat ini. Jadi, ini perumahan atau penampungan orang sakit jiwa?

**Genre:** _Humor / Friendship_

**Rating:** T...?

**Warning:** Gaje, _OOC_, garing, maksa, gak ada yang beres.

**Disclaimer:** KHR bukan milik saya. Kalo iya, Hibari udah jadi main character. (~‾ ▽‾)~ ~(‾▽ ‾~)

* * *

_Chapter_ 4 _updated_! Makasih buat yang udah mau me-_review fic_ gaje ini.

_Domo arigato gozaimasu_! m(_ _)m

* * *

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang memasuki kelas.

"_Ohayo_, Elena-_sensei_." Anak-anak kelas Bunga Matahari menjawab serentak.

Elena adalah guru TK di _Vongola Gakuen_. Bukan, dia bukan guru matematika sinting yang memberi PR perkalian kepada anak TK. Elena mengajar bahasa dan seni rupa.

"Hari ini _sensei _akan memberi kalian tugas mengarang." Elena tersenyum. "Kalian punya waktu 30 menit untuk menulis satu paragraf yang menceritakan tentang orang tua kalian."

"_Ano.. Sensei_.." Tsuna mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, Tsunayoshi-_kun_?"

"Kalo gak selesai dalam 30 menit, gimana?"

"Kamu akan dikubur hidup-hidup." Jawab Elena sambil tersenyum hangat(?).

"HIIIEEE..?"

"Bercanda, kok. Hihihi.." Elena ngikik kayak kuda kejepit.

"_Hahi_! Kayak kuda, _desu_!" seorang bocah perempuan dengan rambut cokelat dikuncir satu berkata.

"Kamu ngomong sesuatu, Haru-_chan_?" Elena menoleh.

"_Hahi_! Haru bilang kayak anak muda, _desu_!"

"Ah, bisa aja kamu~ Hihihihi…" Elena tersipu.

Haru menghela napas lega.

"Che! _Aho onna_!" kata Gokudera.

"_Hahi_! Haru _wa_ _aho onna janai_ _desu_!"

"Oke, oke, cukup sampai disitu." Elena menepukkan tangannya. "Sekarang keluarkan kertas dan pensil kalian."

Murid-murid kelas Bunga Matahari segera menyiapkan kertas dan pensil mereka.

"Sudah siap semua? Kalo begitu kalian bisa mulai menulis tentang orang tua atau wali kalian. Minimal satu paragraf, waktu kalian 30 menit dimulai dari sekarang!" Elena berkumandang.

Tanpa komando lebih lanjut, murid-murid langsung sibuk berpikir. Ada juga yang langsung menulis tanpa perlu berpikir panjang.

* * *

30 menit berlalu, dan Elena memanggil murid satu-persatu untuk membacakan hasil karangan masing-masing di depan kelas. Korban pertama sudah bisa ditebak. _Yes_, _the one and only_ Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"_Etto_.. P-papaku adalah _businessman_ yang sering di rumah. Selain jago main saham, papa juga jago masak. Aku paling suka _omelette_ buatan papa. A-akhir-akhir ini papa agak aneh. Setiap ada tamu yang dateng ke rumah buat nyari aku, dia selalu bilang kalo aku lagi keramas. Padahal aku lagi nonton TV atau main boneka. Malah kadang-kadang aku lagi gak ada di rumah. Tapi papa tetep bilang ke tamu kalo aku lagi….keramas. Sekian." Tsuna mengakhiri ceritanya.

Elena _sweatdrop_. Gak nyangka papanya Tsuna yang terkenal kece itu ternyata agak labil.

"_Kufufu_, ternyata Tsunayoshi-_kun_ suka main boneka." Mukuro menyeringai.

"_Kawaii desu_.."

"B-bagus sekali, Tsunayoshi-_kun_. Kamu boleh duduk."

"_A_-_arigato_, _sensei_!" Tsuna buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"_Sasuga jyuudaime_!" Gokudera yang duduk di sebelah Tsuna memuji apa pun yang Tsuna lakukan.

"Selanjutnya, Hayato-_kun_." Elena memanggil.

"Che!" Gokudera sewot, tapi dia tetep maju ke depan kelas dan membacakan hasil karyanya. "Mamaku pianis, dia jarang di rumah soalnya dia sering konser ke luar negeri. Jadi aku tinggal sama oom G., adik mama. Oom G. hobi merokok dan wajahnya ber_tattoo_. Aku pernah disundut rokok gara-gara ngatain _tattoo_-nya lebih mirip kelabang Afrika daripada api. Terus dilempar kaleng bir gara-gara bilang ke oom Asari kalo oom G. suka nyebut-nyebut nama oom Asari kalo lagi di kamar mandi. Terus dicekik—.."

"Cukup, Hayato-_kun_!" Elena menghentikan Gokudera. "Cukup!"

"Ha?" Gokudera bingung.

Elena bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Gokudera, "kasihan sekali kamuuu..!" setitik air mata meluncur di pipi Elena.

"O-oi, apa-apaan? Lepas!" Gokudera berontak.

"G-gokudera-_kun_.." Tsuna gak menyangka kalo Gokudera ternyata korban KDRT.

Yamamoto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke depan. "Gokudera.." ia memanggil Gokudera dengan lembut.

"Mau apa kau, _yakyuu-baka_?" Gokudera sewot.

Yamamoto menatap lurus. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Gokudera. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Yamamoto menggenggam tangan Gokudera.

"Gokudera!" panggil Yamamoto sekali lagi.

"A-apa?" Gokudera salting melihat tatapan lurus penuh keyakinan dari Yamamoto.

"Menikahlah denganku!" seru Yamamoto lantang.

Gokudera_ jawdrop_.

"Aku janji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik!" lanjut Yamamoto.

"_Gupyaah_!" Lambo kaget.

"_Hahi_! _Yaoi desu_!" Haru _fangirling_. Jangan tanya. _Author _gak mau tau kenapa anak umur 5 tahun udah tau _yaoi_.

Tsuna mangap.

Mukuro cuma ber-_kufufu_ ria.

"Hmph, _herbivore_!" Hibari bersikap seperti biasa.

"_K-k-kono yakyuu-baka_!" Gokudera menyentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Yamamoto. "S-siapa yang sudi menikah denganmu?"

"Ahahaha.. _Maa, maa_.." Yamamoto tertawa seperti biasa.

"Cih!" Gokudera berdecak lalu kembali ke alam— ng... tempat duduknya.

"Umm.. Lamaran yang sangat berani, Takeshi-_kun_. Sekarang giliranmu membaca." Elena dengan berat hati harus merusak adegan lamaran itu karena waktu yang terbatas.

"Ahahaha.. _Sankyuu, sensei_." Yamamoto menampilkan senyum pepsodennya yang tak pernah luntur, kemudian mengambil kertasnya di meja dan mulai membaca. "_Oyaji_ adalah pemilik restoran _sushi_. Dia berangkat sebelum aku bangun dan baru pulang setelah aku sudah tidur. Jadi yang mengurusku adalah adik _oyaji_, oom Asari. Oom Asari orangnya baik, penyabar, suka menolong, dan rajin menabung. Dia juga jago main suling. Dulu waktu masih muda, dia pernah juara lomba tiup _vuvuzela_. Oom Asari hebat! Ahahaha.." Yamamoto menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan tawa idiotnya.

"Ng…..bagus sekali, Takeshi-_kun_. Biarpun _sensei_ agak bingung apa hubungannya suling sama _vuvuzela_, tapi kamu sudah berusaha." Elena menepuk-nepuk kepala Yamamoto.

"Ahaha.. _Sankyuu_, _sensei_." Yamamoto memamerkan senyumnya yang menyilaukan.

"Kamu boleh duduk." Elena mempersilakan Yamamoto kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memanggil korban berikutnya, "_next_, Haru-_chan_."

"_Hahi_! Papa Haru bekerja sebagai dosen di _Vongola Gakuen_, _desu_." Bocah berkuncir satu itu memulai. "Haru sangat mengagumi papa karena papa itu pekerja keras, dan pantang menyerah. Karena itu cita-cita Haru adalah menjadi istri Tsuna-_san_! _Hahi_, _dangerous_ _desu_~"

"_A...apa hubungannya?"_ Pikir Elena.

"_Oya_, _oya_, kau tidak akan bisa jadi istri Tsunayoshi-_kun_." Ujar Mukuro.

"_Hahi_! Kenapa?"

"Karena Tsunayoshi-_kun_ akan menjadi istriku. _Kufufufufu_.." Mukuro menyeringai mesum.

"_HAHI_..!"

"HIIIEEE..!"

"Oke, cukup. Haru-_chan_, kamu boleh duduk. Mukuro-_kun_, sekarang giliranmu." Elena menyudahi argumen perebutan Tsuna tersebut.

"_Kufufu_.." Mukuro membawa kertasnya ke depan kelas dan mulai membaca, "Ayahku bukan manusia. Dia lebih pantas masuk kategori buah-buahan—semangka mesum, tepatnya."

"_Dia gak ngaca ya?"_ pikir Tsuna.

_"Aku tidak tahu ada semangka jenis mesum! Itu semangka dari negara mana?"_ Gokudera bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Mukuro melanjutkan, "semangka yang mengaku sebagai ayahku dan adik kembarku Chrome itu setiap hari membuat kami kelaparan karena setiap sebelum makan, dia akan memotret makanan yang ada di meja pake _instagram_. Kami gak boleh nyentuh makanan yang mau dia potret sampe dia puas dengan _angle_ foto yang dia ambil. Biasanya hal itu memakan waktu 15 sampai 20 menit."

"_Hahi_.. _Dangerous, desu_…" Haru _sweatdrop_.

"Adikku Chrome berbakat dalam bidang kerajinan tangan, gara-gara itu dia gak boleh sekolah." Kata Mukuro.

"Hah?" Satu kelas bingung.

"Si semangka mesum menugaskan Chrome untuk mengganti _skin _BB si semangka tiap hari."

Satu kelas _sweatdrop_.

Elena tidak menyangka ternyata _gossip_ itu benar. _Gossip_ apa? _Gossip_ bahwa Daemon Spade, seorang(?) pengusaha nanas No.1 di dunia itu labil di luar batas wajar. "_Pantesan anaknya salah gaul begini."_ Batin Elena.

Cerita Mukuro tidak selesai sampai disana. Ia masih melanjutkan, "semangka itu juga suka galau soal oom Giotto. Kalo dia udah galau, kami anak-anaknya yang jadi korban. Kayak waktu itu oom Giotto bilang kalo si semangka menjijikkan, dia nangis. Kami dikasih makan _spaghetti_ saus semangka. Rasanya menjijikkan, kayak ayahku. Kemaren itu dia juga galau gara-gara _Twitter_-nya di _unfollow_ sama oom Giotto. Kami dikasih makan nasi pake nanas. Malamnya, _account_ dia di-_block_ sama oom Giotto. Pagi ini kami dikasih sarapan semangka goreng." Wajah Mukuro terlihat pucat. Kemudian dia menutup ceritanya, "Rasanya menjijikkan. Kayak ayahku."

"Ahahaha.. Sepertinya menarik~" Yamamoto tertawa. Seakan-akan Mukuro lagi ngelawak, bukan menceritakan penderitaannya.

"Membayangkannya saja aku mual.." Gokudera ikutan pucat.

"Lambo-_san_ mau muntah…. UUEEEKK..!" Lambo memuntahkan isi perutnya di meja.

"_HAHI_..!" Haru yang duduk di sebelahnya jatuh terjengkang.

"LAMBO-_KUN_..!" Elena menjerit. "T-tenang, anak-anak! J-j-j-j-jangan panik!T-t-tsu-tsunayoshi-_kun_, b-buang anak itu!"

"HIIEEE..? _S_-_sensei_..?"

"Kau yang jangan panik, _herbivore_." Kata Hibari, sang ketua kelas, pada Elena.

Suasana kelas kacau, kayak lagi bagi-bagi sembako. Kemudian pintu kelas bergeser terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria berambut panjang. "_VOOOOIIIII_..! BERISIK, SAMPAAAHH…!" Ya, dialah sang diva iklan shampoo. Superbi Squalo. Rambut peraknya berkibar-kibar dengan indah.

Setelah itu masuklah seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kulit kecokelatan dan memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya. Auranya cukup mengerikan, meskipun aksesoris bulu-bulu yang menjuntai di tengkuknya sedikit mengurangi kengeriannya, tetep aja anak kecil mau nangis kalo dipelototin sama orang ini.

Berikutnya seorang lelaki (sepertinya sih lelaki..) berkerudung memasuki kelas. Ia memakai setelan hitam dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan terdapat codet segitiga di kedua pipinya. Orang ini tampak seperti anggota sekte pemuja setan.

"_VOOOIIII_..! KAMI MAU KAMPANYE DISINI, SAMPAH..!" Squalo berkata(?).

"….kampanye?"Elena bingung.

"Ah! Oom Squalo!" Tsuna menunjuk sang diva.

"_VOOOIIII_, JADI INI KELAS KALIAN HAH, _KUSO GAKI_..?" teriak Squalo pada anak-anak _Vongola Residence. _

"_Ano_.. Kalian siapa?" tanya Elena.

"_VOOOIIIIII_..! MASA GAK TAU SIH, WANITA BODOH..? INI CALON PRESIDEN, XANXUS..!" Squalo menunjuk Xanxus yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Coblos aku, sampah!" kata Xanxus.

"_VOOOIIII_..! KATA-KATAMU ITU BISA DISALAHARTIKAN, BRENGSEEKK..!" Squalo kalap.

"_Yare yare_.." si lelaki(?) berkerudung menghela napas.

"_VOOIII_..! SEKARANG KALIAN DENGARKAN BAIK-BAIK..! KAMI MAU KAMPANYE..!" Squalo berteriak kepada seluruh isi kelas. "INI XANXUS! BOSS BRENGSEK YANG MENCALONKAN DIRI JADI PRESIDEN!"

"Huh, sampah." Xanxus buang muka.

"_VOOOIIIIIIII_…! KENALIN DIRI LO, BRENGSEEKK..! PIDATO..! PIDATOOO..!" Squalo makin kalap.

Xanxus menghela napas, "Gue Xanxus. Ingat itu baik-baik, sampah. X-A-N-X-U-S. X-nya dua." Xanxus menjelaskan hal itu seakan-akan ada yang peduli. Kemudian dia menarik lengan Squalo dan melanjutkan, "ini pacar gue. Cantik kan? Kalian iri kan, sampah?"

Tsuna _sweatdrop_.

Gokudera _jawdrop_.

Mukuro _pokerface_.

Yamamoto cengengesan.

Lambo mangap.

Haru _fangirling_ bersama Elena.

"_VOOOOOIIIII_…!" sekali lagi Squalo kalap. Tapi kali ini mukanya merah.

"Berisik, sampah." Kata Xanxus.

Squalo mencengkram kerah kemeja Xanxus, "_VOOOIII_..! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN YAAAA..!"

Terjadilah pertengkaran suami-istri(?) di kelas Bunga Matahari. Squalo menuntut Xanxus buat pidato calon presiden yang bener, sedangkan Xanxus dengan _OOC_-nya ingin memamerkan pacarnya terlebih dahulu. Elena _sensei_ dan murid-muridnya hanya bisa nonton sambil makan _popcorn_.

"..—SEKARANG PIDATO YANG BENER..!" jerit Squalo.

Akhirnya Xanxus mau pidato yang bener, "Gue Xanxus. Ingat itu baik-baik, sampah. X-A-N-X-U-S. X-nya dua."

"_VOOOIIII_..! LO UDAH NGOMONG ITU TADI…!"

Xanxus tidak mempedulikan sang diva iklan shampoo yang masih kalap itu. "Ini Squalo, wakil gue." Ia menunjuk Squalo, kemudian beralih ke Mammon. "Yang kayak anggota sekte pemuja setan disana itu Mammon, bendahara gue."

"_Yare-yare_.." Mammon menghela napas.

"Coblos gue, dan lo gak akan menyesal, sampah! Kalo gue jadi presiden, gue akan membersihkan negara ini dari sampah-sampah seperti kalian, karena gw sangat benci sampah. Soal anggaran negara, gak usah khawatir. Mammon bendahara gue sangat handal dalam mengatur keuangan." Kata Xanxus.

"_Umu_.. Tentu saja. Keuangan negara harus kuatur baik-baik kalo gak mau ketahuan korupsi." Gumam Mammon.

"Hal pertama yang akan kulakukan sebagai presiden adalah…"

Seisi kelas diam dan mendengarkan Xanxus dengan serius.

"Mengimpor alkohol sebanyak-banyaknya..! Hahahahaha..! Bagaimana? Kalian senang kan, sampah? Hahahahahahaha..!" Xanxus tertawa lantang dengan sangat _OOC_.

"_VOOOOIIIII_…! GOBLOOOKKK..!" Squalo menendang Xanxus.

Karena tendangan Squalo, Xanxus kehilangan keseimbangan dan kepalanya menghantam ujung meja. Kemudian Squalo menyeretnya keluar dari kelas Bunga Matahari, diikuti oleh Mammon.

"Ingat..! Coblos nomor 10, sampaaaah..!" teriakan Xanxus terdengar dari lorong hingga akhirnya perlahan-lahan suara mereka semakin kecil dan menghilang.

Seisi kelas masih hening, mencoba meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi.

—_KRIIIIIINNGGGG_—

Bell TK pun berbunyi, menandakan sekolah sudah usai.

"_Gupyaah_! Lambo-_san_ belum dapet giliran baca!"

"Hn, _herbivore_." Hibari sepertinya tidak peduli dia dapet giliran apa nggak.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Chapter 4 cukup sampai disini.

Hmm.. Maksudnya apa tuh G. suka nyebut-nyebut nama Asari kalo lagi di kamar mandi..? Itu saya serahkan pada imajinasi _readers_ masing-masing. Heheheh.. (^^ゞ

_Ano_.. Sepertinya _hints pairing_ di _fic_ ini lama-lama bukan _hints_ lagi, tapi udah terang-terangan. Perlu dimasukkin ke _warning_ gak sih?

_Minna-san_! Beri saya jawaban..! (_Alibi_, biar pada nge-_review_) (~‾ ▽‾)~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Vongola Residence

**Summary: **Sebuah perumahan _elite_ yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang jauh dari normal. Para penghuni yang tinggal disini akan merasakan kenistaan perumahan laknat ini. Jadi, ini perumahan atau penampungan orang sakit jiwa?

**Genre:** _Humor / Friendship_

**Rating:** T...?

**Warning:** Gaje, _OOC_, garing, maksa, gak ada yang beres.

**Disclaimer:** KHR bukan milik saya. Kalo iya, Hibari udah jadi main character. (~‾ ▽‾)~ ~(‾▽ ‾~)

* * *

_Chapter_ 5 _updated_!

Aih, makasih atas _review_-nya_ minna-san_. Saya senang dikasih _review_. \(≧∇≦)/

Ini untuk yang penasaran gimana jadinya kalo Xanxus, Squalo, dan Mammon gak dateng buat kampanye laknat di kelas Bunga Matahari. Ini yang terjadi kalo Lambo dan Hibari dapat giliran baca.

* * *

"Gyahahahaha..! Lambo-_san_ akan membacakan karangannya untuk kalian..!" Lambo ketawa gaje.

"Kamu boleh mulai, Lambo-_kun_." Elena mempersilakan.

Lambo menatap kertasnya dan mulai membaca, "hmm…. _etto ne_… nggggg…." Lambo bergumam gak jelas.

_—5 menit kemudian—_

Lambo masih bergumam-gumam gaje.

"….Lambo-_kun_?" panggil Elena.

"_S-sensei_…." Lambo menatap Elena dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"K-kenapa?" Elena bingung.

"…HURUFNYA GAK KEBACAAAAAA..!" tangis Lambo meledak.

"_Ha..hahi…"_ （￣□￣；）

"Dia gak bisa baca tulisannya sendiri…?" Tsuna _sweatdrop_.

"Ahahahaha.." Yamamoto ketawa bego.

"_Kufufufu.." _seperti biasa Mukuro ber-_kufufu_ ria.

"_Kono ahoushi_—.." Gokudera merasa uratnya mau putus.

"Hn, _herbivore_." Sudah jelas, Hibari gak peduli.

Elena hampir tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menjedorkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok. "O-oke Lambo-_kun_, jangan nangis. Kamu boleh kembali ke tempat duduk."

"_Ga….ma…..n_…." Lambo kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil terisak-isak.

"Berikutnya, Kyouya-_kun_." Elena memanggil Hibari, "ayo maju ke depan."

"_Yada_." Hibari membuang muka.

"Ini giliranmu, Kyouya-_kun_. Ayo maju." Elena berusaha membujuk Hibari baik-baik.

"Jangan memerintahku, _herbivore_." Oh, sungguh ketua kelas yang teladan.

Elena menghela napas. Berusaha menekan hasrat untuk mencekik bocah berambut hitam tersebut. "Kyouya-_kun_.. maju ke depan."

"Hmph." Hibari mendengus, menolak untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya di pojok kelas.

"Kyouya-_kun_, maju dan bacakan karanganmu atau Hibird akan _sensei_ jadikan _chiken wing_." Ancam Elena.

Hibari kembali mendengus, kali ini sambil berjalan ke depan kelas. "Jangan macam-macam dengan burungku, _herbivore. Kamikorosu_!" ujar Hibari pada Elena saat tiba di depan kelas.

Elena mengurut dahinya, "baiklah, Kyouya-_kun_. Sekarang bacakan karangan—.. Mana kertasmu?" tanya Elena bingung saat menyadari bahwa Kyouya berdiri di depan kelas dengan tangan kosong.

"Hmph. Aku tidak butuh barang _herbivore_ seperti itu." Hibari berkata.

Oh, sungguh terpuji. Saya tidak menyangka Hibari begitu peduli pada lingkungan. _Go Green_!

"Hn, kalian tidak perlu tahu tentang ayahku, _herbivore_. Aku juga tidak berminat menceritakan tentang ibuku pada _herbivore_ seperti kalian."

5 detik…

10 detik…

Hibari tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

"….Kyouya-_kun_?" panggil Elena.

"Apa, _herbivore_?" sahut Hibari sinis.

"Kamu…udah selesai…?" tanya wanita di pertengahan 20an itu kepada bocah berusia 5 tahun di hadapannya.

"Hmph. Menurutmu?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Elena menghela napas. Mengajar kelas yang berisi bocah-bocah seperti ini bisa bikin cepat mati. Mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkan untuk mencari pekerjaan lain.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Oke, begitulah. _Chapter_ ini sekedar bonus aja buat yang penasaran dengan karangan Lambo dan Hibari yang gak kebagian giliran baca di _chapter_ sebelumnya.

Iya, saya tau ini sama sekali gak menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan rumah Lambo dan Hibari. _Gomen_ kalo gaje.. Tolong _author_ jangan dirajam.. m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Vongola Residence

**Summary: **Sebuah perumahan _elite_ yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang jauh dari normal. Para penghuni yang tinggal disini akan merasakan kenistaan perumahan laknat ini. Jadi, ini perumahan atau penampungan orang sakit jiwa?

**Genre:** _Humor / Friendship_

**Rating:** T...?

**Warning:** Gaje, _OOC_, garing, maksa, gak ada yang beres.

**Disclaimer:** KHR bukan milik saya. Kalo iya, Hibari udah jadi main character. (~‾ ▽‾)~ ~(‾▽ ‾~)

* * *

_Chapter_ 6 _updated_! Kali ini mari kita intip keseharian siluman semangka kesayangan(?) kita, Daemon Spade.

Bagaimana biasanya siluman semangka ini menjalani hari-harinya?

Apa saja yang biasa terjadi?

Siapa saja yang ia temui?

Kepengen tau?

Dasar kepo. Hahahahahaha.. Bercanda.. m(_ _)m

Tolong maafkan _author_ yang kurang ajar dan tidak tahu diri ini.

Oke, daripada _author_ dirajam pake batu, langsung aja deh! Ini dia keseharian sepucuk(?) Daemon Spade!

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela, bertepatan dengan munculnya sepucuk rambut berbentuk buah-buahan tropis dari balik selimut.

Poni dan jambang yang menjuntai, dua jalur balap kutu berbentuk _zig-zag, _dan sepucuk nanas di puncak kepala. Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan, dialah sang semangka_. _Daemon Spade.

Siluman semangka itu meraba-raba nakas di samping ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil BB-nya. Untuk apa? Untuk _update status._

.

**Daemon Spade _pRimO_LupH_**

_Nufufu.. Selamat pagi duniaaa~ (__≧__∇__≦__)/_

_2 seconds ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

Setelah itu ia melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan rutinitasnya.

Pertama, cuci muka.

Ia mengambil sabun cuci mukanya di samping wastafel, sabun dengan ekstrak nanas yang kaya akan _vitamin C._

Kedua, gosok gigi.

Ia meraih sikat gigi berwarna pink dan pasta gigi _K*domo _rasa semangka. Sambil menggosok gigi, dia bersenandung._"Muhud homat hemot~ Mahaha mehohot~ Hihat bohah moheh~ Pihihahu horok~ Sowi sowi sowi heh~ Hu buhah hahah huhahan~ Grrggrgrllkkrlggrll.." _

Kalo di-_translate _kira-kira ini yang dia nyanyikan_: "__Mulut komat kemot~ Matanya melotot~ Lihat bocah moe~ Pikiranku jorok~ Sorry sorry sorry jek~ Ku bukan nanas murahan~ *suara kumur-kumur*"_

Dikasih gratis pun gak ada yang mau ngambil kamu, Spade.. (-_-)'

Ketiga, memenuhi 'panggilan alam'.

Yang ini gak pantes dideskripsiin. Silakan _readers _berimajinasi sendiri kalo mau_. __Author _gak berani.

Keempat, mandi.

Ya, seperti tanaman, dia juga perlu disiram tiap hari. Meskipun sebagian besar umat manusia berharap Daemon itu kaktus, yang kalo disirem tiap hari bakal mati, sayangnya Daemon Spade adalah persilangan antara nanas dengan semangka. Intinya, dia gaje.

Kelima, pake baju.

Rutinitas ini gak boleh dilupakan. Bisa gawat kalo Daemon jalan-jalan keluar rumah bugil. Apakah pernah ada kejadian seperti itu? Jangan tanya. _Author _gak tau dan gak mau tau.

Selesai memakai sepatu _boots-_nya_, _ia menerima telepon dari salah satu bawahannya_._

"_Moshi-moshi, _dengan Daemon Spade yang paling ganteng, siapa ini?" kalimat yang buruk—sangat buruk—untuk memulai percakapan di telepon. Mungkin cuma sepucuk Daemon Spade yang akan menjawab telepon dengan kalimat seperti itu.

Hening sesaat.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik, sang bawahan berkata, "Boss! Ini gawat! Sekitar 20 hektar kebun nanas diserang hama!"

"_Oya oya?_ Kalau begitu, tangkap semua hama yang merusak kebun nanasku." Daemon Spade memberikan solusi. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "kemudian suruh mereka membayar atas kerusakan yang mereka timbulkan."

Hening lagi.

"…..c-caranya, boss?" suara di seberang bertanya.

"_Nufufu.. _Jual mereka ke tempat prostitusi_. __Nufufufufufu…"_

Sekali lagi, hening.

"…boss." Pegawai kebun nanas itu memanggil.

"Ya?" Daemon menyahut.

"Boleh saya mengundurkan diri?" kata sang pegawai. Sudah cukup. Dia sudah tidak tahan bekerja pada siluman semangka ini.

"_Oya? _Kenapa?"

"Saya….udah gak tahan. Pokoknya saya mau berhenti."

_Tuuuuuttt.. Tuuuuuttttt…._

Sambungan diputus.

"_Oya oya, _tidak sopan sekali tiba-tiba mematikan sambungan. Akan kupecat dia." Gerutu Daemon. Padahal yang bersangkutan sudah mengundurkan diri.

Rutinitas dilanjutkan dengan membangunkan anak-anaknya tercinta. Dimulai dengan membangunkan Chrome dan menyuruhnya untuk memasak sarapan dan mengganti _skin _BB Daemon. Iya, Daemon lagi gak galau. Kalo lagi galau, dia akan masak makanan yang gak pantes disebut makanan manusia dan memaksa anak-anaknya untuk memakannya.

Setelah itu dia melangkah menuju kamar anak lelakinya, Rokudo Mukuro. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia memasuki kamar itu dan merebahkan diri di samping anak nanasnya itu. Dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan dengan Mukuro.

"…ng.." Mukuro terbangun karena merasakan ranjangnya bergerak. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati muka laknat Daemon tepat di depan mukanya. Cara yang sangat buruk untuk bangun di pagi hari. Hal terburuk untuk dilihat pertama di pagi hari.

Mukuro mati karena serangan jantung.

Nggak. Bercanda doang. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Apalagi kalo mati konyol begitu. _Author _gak tega. Oke, lanjut.

"_Ohayo, _Mukuro_-__kun~" _sapa Daemon.

Mukuro _shock_ sesaat kemudian berusaha sok ___cool _lagi dan berkata___, "__kufufu, _kebiasaanmu sungguh jelek, semangka mesum."

"_Nufufufu.."_ Daemon hanya tertawa. Iya, dia emang gaje. Seluruh dunia tau itu.

* * *

Sarapan berlalu dengan tenang setelah Daemon selesai memotret makanan yang ada di meja dengan _instagram_. Karena Chrome yang masak, makanannya cukup normal. Setelah sarapan, Daemon Spade mengantar Mukuro ke sekolah.

"_Nufufufu_.. Belajar yang bener ya, Mukuro-_kun_." Daemon melambai pada anaknya.

"_Kufufu_.. Cerewet kau semangka mesum. Pergi mati sana." Mukuro berkata sinis. "_Ohayo_, Tsunayoshi-_kun. Kufufufufu_.." Sapa Mukuro saat melihat Tsuna datang bersama Giotto.

"_Nufufufufu.. Good morning, darliiiiing_~ Mana ciuman selamat paginyaa…?" Daemon nyosor ke Tsuna dengan mulut dimonyong-monyongin.

"HIIEEE..!" Tsuna teriak.

"Jangan sentuh anakku, semangka laknat!" dalam waktu 0.1 detik, Giotto sudah menggendong Tsuna. Menjauhkannya dari jangkauan si semangka laknat.

Daemon memeluk pinggang Giotto. "_Nufufufu_.. Kenapa? Kamu cemburu ya, sayang? Kamu rindu sentuhanku? _Nufufufufu_—GYAAAAA..!" Daemon merasakan sesuatu membakar lehernya.

"Menjauh dari Giotto, pedofil homo!" kata seseorang yang berdiri di samping Daemon.

Siapakah orang itu?

Dia yang merokok.

Dia yang wajahnya ber_tattoo._

Dia yang rambutnya agak-agak _pink_ kayak gulali.

Ya, dialah G., sahabat Giotto sejak kecil yang suka bertualang bersama. Menyusuri hutan, gunung, sungai, jembatan. Dengan Giotto yang selalu memanggul ransel berwarna ungu, dan G. yang memakai sepatu _boots_ merah sambil gelayutan gaje kesana-kemari.

Tunggu, tunggu. Mereka terdengar familiar.

Ah sudahlah, mungkin cuma perasaan.

"_Thanks_, G.!" Giotto merasa sangat beruntung karena diselamatkan sahabatnya.

"_No problem_. Kita kan _best friend forever_~" G. mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan sangat _OOC_.

"_Nufufu_.. Berani sekali kau mengataiku homo." Daemon mengusap-usap luka bakar di lehernya karena disundut G.

"Itu kenyataan, pedofil homo!" sahut G. sementara Giotto menyuruh Tsuna, Mukuro, dan Gokudera yang datang bersama G. masuk ke kelas.

"_Oya oya_, jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Asari. _Nufufufufu_.." Daemon menyeringai mesum.

"..—a-a-apa maksudmu…?!" sahut G. terbata-bata.

"_Nufufufu_.. Maksudku tepat seperti yang kau pikirkan, G.-kun.. _Nufufufufu_.." seringai mesum Daemon semakin lebar. Selebar jidat sang anak, Mukuro.

Semburat merah muncul di wajah G., _matching_ sekali dengan rambutnya.

"_Nufufufu_.." Daemon semakin girang. Tiba-tiba HP-nya bunyi, "_oya oya_, siapa yang menelepon di saat seperti ini?" ia mengeluarkan HP-nya dari kantong dan menekan tombol hijau.

Suara di seberang sana berkata, "..—boss! Mesin pengalengan nanas-nya macet!"

"_Nufufu_.. Lalu?"

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, boss?!"

"_Nufufu_.. Gampang. Kamu ikat dia, kamu siksa dia, kamu _BDSM_ dia sampai dia menyerah dan mau kembali bekerja. _Nufufufufufufufu_…" solusi yang sangat _absurd_ dari seorang Daemon Spade.

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

Hening.

"Gue rasa otak dia sobek." G. memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin dia pernah jatuh waktu kecil, terus otaknya tumpah berceceran." Timpal Giotto.

"Hehe.. Mungkin saat itu isi kepalanya diganti pake semangka." G. terkekeh dan menyalakan sebatang rokok yang baru.

"_Oya oya_, tidak sopan." Sahut sang semangka kepo.

"Kau pikir melecehkan Tsuna dan Giotto itu sopan? _Hentai_." Ujar G. sewot.

"_Nufufu_.. Aku ingin sekali mengikatmu dan melemparmu ke kandang Asari."

"A—apa..?!"sahut G., yang merasa kandang berisi Asari lebih mengerikan dibanding kandang berisi macan.

"Sayangnya, aku sibuk. _Nufufufu.. Jaa ne_, kepala gulali. _Arrivederci_, Giotto sayang~ _Muach_~" pria berambut semangka itu melempar cium ke arah Giotto yang disambut dengan acungan jari tengah oleh G. yang sewot karena dipanggil kepala gulali.

* * *

"_Nufufu_.." terdengar tawa yang sangat khas di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan minim. Hanya siluet pucuk nanas terlihat di tembok. Ia tampak sedang menjilati sesuatu dengan lidahnya.

"Manis.. Kau sungguh manis.. _Nufufufu_…"

_BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka, mengisi ruangan gelap itu dengan cahaya. Terlihat siluet bocah lelaki berkepala nanas berdiri di ambang pintu. "_Oya oya_, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, semangka sakit jiwa?"

"_Nufufu_.. Dia manis sekali.." Daemon Spade turun dari ranjang Mukuro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ranjangku…?" Mukuro bertanya penuh curiga.

"_Nufufu_.. Makan nanas." Jawab Daemon sambil mengangkat piring berisi nanas dari ranjang Mukuro.

Mukuro _sweatdrop_, "untuk ke-273 kalinya, jangan makan di ranjang orang, semangka tolol..!"

"_Oya oya_, yang penting kan gak tumpah. _Nufufu_.."

"_Kufufu_.. Awas ya kalo aku sampe diperkosa semut nanti malam."

"Saat itu aku akan_ join _bareng semut-semut itu. _Nufufufufufu_.." Daemon tertawa laknat dan menjilati nanas yang tertancap di garpu.

"_Kufufu_, semangka pedofil." ujar Mukuro.

"_Nufufufu_.." Seringai mesum Daemon semakin menjadi-jadi.

"…._Otousan, Mukuro-niisan_.. Kalian sedang apa?" pucuk nanas yang ketiga muncul.

"_Nufufu_.. Mau tau aja kamu, Chrome."

"Ta-tapi aku kan cuma.."

"Kepo kamu, Chrome. _Nufufufufufu._."

"Hiks.. Mukuro-_niisan_…" Chrome mewek ke Mukuro.

"_Oya oya_, biarkan saja semangka sakit jiwa itu." Mukuro menepuk-nepuk punggung Chrome.

"_Nufufu_.. Karena kamu udah pulang, aku mau pergi. _Ciao_." Kata Daemon yang kemudian melempar piring berisi nanasnya asal-asalan ke samping dan berlari keluar rumah. Piring itu jatuh ke atas ranjang Mukuro, dan nanas-nanasnya berceceran mengotori _sprei_.

_Ctas!_

Urat Mukuro putus.

* * *

_—DING DONG—_

Daemon memencet_ bell_ sebuah rumah di Blok A.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang bule kece dari dalam.

"Hai sayang~" sapa Daemon Spade. Tingkat sapaan: _Horror_.

_BRAK!_

Giotto membanting pintu.

"_Oya oya_, pemalu sekali." Daemon menggelengkan kepala semangkanya.

_—DING DONG—_

Sang semangka memencet_ bell_ sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

_—DING DONG—_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih hening.

.

.

.

_—DING DONG—_

_—DING DONG—_

_—DING DONG—_

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

"GIOTTO..! AKU TAHU KAMU ADA DI DALAM..!" Daemon menggedor pintu rumah Giotto. "BUKAAA..!"

"_Oi, oi,_ apa yang kau lakukan?" seorang pria dengan _tattoo_ di wajahnya berdiri di belakang Daemon Spade.

Kepala dengan 2 jalur balap kutu itu menoleh, "_oya oya_, kau sendiri sedang apa disini, G.?"

"Giotto ngirim SMS. Katanya ada orang mencurigakan di depan rumahnya, dan dia butuh bantuan." Jawab G..

"_Nufufu_.. Maksudnya aku mencurigakan?"

"Kalau menurutmu orang dengan _style_ rambut nanas setengah semangka yang ketawanya mesum lagi gedor-gedor pintu rumah orang lain sambil berteriak kesetanan gak mencurigakan, jawabannya nggak." Jawab G. sarkastik kemudian menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke muka Daemon Spade.

"_Nufufu_.. Tentu saja. Soalnya orang dengan _style_ rambut nanas setengah semangka yang ketawanya _attractive_ ini ganteng banget. _Nufufufufu.."_ Daemon mengibaskan poni semangkanya dengan pede—kelewat pede.

G. _sweatdrop, "batu banget ini orang.."_ batinnya.

Daemon membalikkan badan dan kembali menganiaya pintu rumah Giotto, "Giotto sayang~ Buka pintu dong.. Abang sudah pulang~" kata Daemon seakan-akan dia itu Bang Toyib yang gak pulang-pulang.

Selagi G. bingung memutuskan untuk menyundut atau langsung membakar Daemon Spade hidup-hidup, datanglah seorang bule kece yang lain. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna _platinum blonde_, dengan mata berwarna biru pucat. Tatapannya yang dingin dan tajam mampu membuat hati para_ seme _meleleh dan ingin menjadikannya _uke_ mereka. Iya, emang gak nyambung.

_CKREK!_

Bukan, dia bukan motret Daemon Spade yang lagi menganiaya pintu tak berdosa itu, tapi tanpa basa-basi dia langsung memborgol tangan Daemon Spade. "Atas perusakan properti orang lain dan percobaan pemerkosaan, kau ditangkap!" kata bule ganteng itu dingin.

"_Oya oya_, apa-apaan ini, Alaude?" Daemon Spade menatap borgol yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya.

"Kau ditangkap, semangka kelainan jiwa." Kata bule ganteng yang bernama Alaude itu.

"_Oya oya_, apa maksudmu dengan kelainan jiwa, hm?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? _Fetish_-mu terhadap bocah di bawah umur, Giotto, nanas, dan semangka itu di luar batas wajar." Sahut G. kepo.

"_Nufufu_.. Cerewet kau, kepala gulali."

"Ngaca dong, kepala semangka!" balas G. sewot.

" Berisik kalian, kepala makanan." Kata Alaude sambil memborgol tangan Daemon yang satu lagi.

Daemon dan G. mendelik.

"Kau. Kepala semangka. Ikut aku ke kantor polisi." Alaude menarik rantai borgol, memaksa Daemon Spade untuk ikut dengannya.

"_Oya oya_, kasar sekali.."

Alaude menyeret Daemon dan melemparnya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Teriakan protes terdengar dari dalam bagasi mobil yang tertutup. Tentu saja Alaude tidak peduli. Ia duduk di kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mesin, dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor polisi di kota.

"Bener-bener gak berperikemanusiaan.." G. cuma bisa geleng-geleng.

Pintu rumah Giotto terbuka perlahan dan sebuah kepala pirang menyembul dari balik pintu, "G., si_ hentai_ itu udah ditangkep?" tanya Giotto, sang bule kece kesayangan para _uke_.

"Udah, barusan semangka gila itu dimasukkin ke bagasi Alaude." Jawab G. santai sambil kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Untung ada Alaude. Dia kan komisaris kepolisian dan gak bisa disogok. Seenggaknya semangka mesum itu bakal dikurung selama beberapa hari." Giotto menghela napas lega.

"Terus buat apa kamu memanggilku, Giotto?" tanya G. heran.

"Aku takut pintu rumahku keburu jebol sebelom Alaude datang, apalagi keponakanmu juga ada di dalam bersama anakku. Siapa yang tahu apa yang bakal dilakukan oleh semangka sakit mental itu?" Giotto mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, pantes dia belom pulang. Jangan kasih dia main petasan ya. Terakhir kali dia main petasan, setengah rumahku terbakar dan kami diseret Alaude ke kantor polisi." G. menghela napas.

* * *

_—Sementara itu di kantor polisi—_

"Masukkan dia ke dalam sel." Alaude melempar Daemon Spade dengan kasar ke meja sekretarisnya.

"Baik, Alaude-_sama_." Sang resepsionis, seorang wanita muda dengan dada yang…..seperti melon, berkata. "Anda kedatangan tamu, Alaude-_sama_." Wanita dengan _name-tag_ bertuliskan 'Suzuki Adelheid' itu menambahkan.

"Hn." Jawab Alaude sambil membuka pintu ruangannya dan masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Sudah sekitar 30 menit makhluk berkepala semangka ini dikurung di dalam sel. Berbagai upaya terlah dilakukan untuk kabur dari sel bawah tanah yang suram ini. Menggerogoti jeruji sel, menabrakkan diri ke tembok sel, semuanya sia-sia. Tidak ada penjaga yang bisa disogok. Alaude tidak mengijinkan siapa pun memasuki sel bawah tanah yang saat ini hanya berisi seekor makhluk berkepala semangka itu.

Kehilangan seluruh harapan, Daemon pundung di pojokan. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati siluet 2 orang pria. Salah satunya membuka pintu sel dan melempar pria yang satu lagi ke dalam sel.

"Auh!" orang yang dilempar itu mengaduh saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai sel yang keras dan dingin. "Kamu kasar sekali, Alaude. Tapi…aku suka kok." Orang itu menyeringai bodoh.

"Diam dan nikmatilah berbagi sel dengan semangka mesum itu. Kalian cocok." kata Alaude—sang pelaku penganiayaan—dingin.

"Eeehh..? Aku maunya berbagi sel sama kamu aja, Alaude! Ya? Ya? Ya?" kata orang itu.

"Berisik." Kata Alaude sambil membanting pintu sel menutup dan pergi dari penjara bawah tanah itu, meninggalkan 2 orang terkurung dengan menyedihkan disana.

"_Oya oya_, pertengkaran suami-istri?" tanya Daemon kepo.

"Eh? Kelihatannya begitu ya? Hahahaha.." orang itu malah terlihat girang.

"_Nufufu_.. Memangnya bukan? Jangan-jangan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.. _Nufufufufu_.." Daemon semakin kepo.

Orang itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "iya, sayang sekali dia sudah berkeluarga."

"_Oya oya_, wanita mana yang tahan dengan pria seperti dia? Pasti sudah jadi korban KDRT." Kata Daemon menggigil mengingat perlakuan Alaude padanya dan pria di sebelahnya ini. Wanita mana yang bisa cocok dengan Alaude? Hanya wanita _masochist._

"Eh? Siapa bilang dia menikahi wanita?"

"_Nufufu.._ Maksudmu dia menikahi lelaki?"

"Ya, dia menikahi seorang ahli bela diri dari _China_. Bahkan anaknya merupakan perpaduan _DNA_ yang sempurna antara Alaude dengan 'istrinya' itu." Ia menghela napas.

"_Nufu_—aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Fon itu istri Alaude." Daemon berkata. Meskipun tinggal satu komplek, obsesi Daemon terhadap Tsuna dan Giotto membuatnya tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah punya anak. Tapi sejak bertemu Alaude….ia mengalihkan duniaku…" kata orang itu sambil menatap langit-langit sel yang warnanya tidak jelas.

"Lalu kenapa kau dimasukkan kemari?" tanya Daemon si semangka kepo.

"Hahaha.. Tadi aku menunggu di kantor Alaude. Saking senangnya saat melihat dia masuk, tanpa sadar aku langsung menerjangnya. Tapi kakiku tersandung, jadi aku jatuh. Haha.."

"_Nufufu_.. Itu masih belum menjelaskan apa-apa."

"Hahahaha.. Sebenarnya saat jatuh aku tidak sengaja menarik baju Alaude sampai robek. Lalu dia ikutan jatuh."

"Pantas saja.. _Nufufu_.. Tapi masa hanya gara-gara itu?"

"Hmm….." orang itu tampak berpikir sebentar, "oh! Setelah itu aku berkata, 'tubuhmu indah…', mungkin gara-gara itu? Hahaha.. Dia pemalu sekali."

"_Nufufu_.. Cari mati…"

* * *

4 jam berlalu.. 2 pria menyedihkan itu masih terkurung di dalam sel. Mereka sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Haus, lapar, dingin, semua jadi satu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari mendekati sel, disusul suara orang jatuh menghantam lantai sekali, sebelum akhirnya mencapai pintu sel.

"Papa!" seorang bocah berambut pirang berteriak.

"Dino!" orang yang dipanggil 'papa' itu bangkit dan menghampiri anaknya.

"Papa, ini sudah kedua kalinya minggu ini papa dikurung disini oleh Alaude-san. Kenapa gak kapok-kapok, sih?" tanya Dino.

"Ahahaha.." yang ditanya cuma ketawa.

Sosok ganteng Alaude muncul di belakang Dino dan membuka pintu sel, "pulang sana."

"Dimana pun kau berada, disanalah rumahku…. Alaude.."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh tinggal di sel ini selamanya." Alaude bersiap untuk membanting pintu sel.

"Waaaa..! Jangan..!" orang itu berteriak panik dan langsung melangkah keluar dari sel.

"Pulang sana." Alaude memberikan _deathglare-_nya yang paling maut.

"Tapi…" orang itu masih mau protes.

"Pulang!" Alaude menambah intensitas _deathglare_ mautnya.

"I-iya, iya! Aku pulang!" akhirnya dia menyerah—untuk hari ini—dan menggandeng Dino keluar dari tempat itu.

"_Oya oya_, bagaimana denganku, Alaude?"

"Kau boleh mati dan membusuk disini." Jawab Alaude cuek.

"_Oya oya_, jangan bercanda. Aku yang ganteng ini tidak boleh mati di tempat yang gak _elite_ begini."

"Aku sudah menelepon rumahmu."

"_Oya_, lalu?"

"Anakmu tertawa."

"_Nufufu_.. Dasar anak kurang ajar."

* * *

"_Kufufufu_.."

_PLASH!_

"_Oya oya_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Daemon.

"Mengabadikan _moment-moment_ menyedihkan dalam hidupmu. _Kufufufu_.." sekali lagi, Mukuro memotret Daemon yang masih berada di dalam sel dengan sebuah kamera digital. "Alaude-_san_, boleh dia dikurung disini selamanya?"

"Tidak. Kau bawa saja dia ke rumah sakit jiwa atau tempat rehabilitasi." Jawab Alaude.

"_Kufufufu_.. Kau dengar itu, semangka mesum?"

"_Oya oya_, cepat keluarkan aku dari sini, anak durhaka."

"_Kufufu_.. Kalau aku mengeluarkanmu, aku dapat apa?" Mukuro tidak mau mengeluarkan ayahnya begitu saja.

"…kasih sayangku._ Nufufu_.." Jawab Daemon Spade.

"_Kufufufu.. _Kasih sayangmu itu berupa pelecehan seksual. Rugi aku. Tidak mau." Tolak Mukuro dengan alasan yang cukup logis.

"_Nufufu.." _Daemon mencengkram jeruji sel, "katakan apa yang kau mau, bocah tengik."

"_Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. _Kau tidak boleh pakai." Mukuro melakukan penawaran yang tidak masuk akal bagi seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun.

Daemon tampak berpikir sejenak. Bocah berusia 5 tahun tidak seharusnya meminta mobil seharga $1.700.000! Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan berada di sel bawah tanah itu lebih lama lagi. Berjam-jam terkurung di ruangan sempit yang lantainya dingin dan temboknya lumutan? Sudah cukup! Akhirnya dengan berat hati Daemon mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

_"Deal."_

Mukuro tersenyum licik kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Daemon, "_deal."_

Untuk sementara, Daemon bangkrut.

_-To Be Continued- _

* * *

Begitulah kira-kira keseharian sepucuk Daemon Spade. Dia langganan keluar-masuk penjara dan diperas anak sendiri. Hehehe..

Kepanjangan ya _chapter_-nya? _Gomen_ kalo gaje atau garing. m(_ _)m

_Btw_ yang dikurung bersama Daemon itu anggap aja Cavallone Primo. Ada yang tau namanya? Kayaknya ciri-ciri fisiknya juga masih misteri. Amano Akira _sensei_ belum mengeluarkan 'bentuk' _official_-nya jadi silakan berfantasi sendiri. Banyak sih yang menggambarkan Cavallone Primo itu berambut hitam dan ganteng kayak Dino, jadi untuk sementara anggap saja begitu. :)

_Gomen_ buat _fans pairing_ Cavallone Primo X Alaude. m(_ _)m

Kalo saya bikin mereka 'suami-istri', nanti Dino-Hibari_ incest_. (´._.`) Gak masalah sih mau _incest_ juga. Hehehehe.. Tapi saya maunya begini, gimana dong?

Jangan mempertanyakan bagaimana pria menikah dengan pria bisa memiliki anak, atau para _single parents_! JANGAN..!

_Ano,_ tolong saya jangan di-_bash_ seandainya _readers_ gak suka sama _pairings_ yang saya buat di_ fic_ ini.

Saya pendukung semua jenis _pairing_. Kalau pun ada yang bikin _pairing_ Lussuria-Levi saya gak bakalan protes. Paling ketawa.. Hehehehe.. (≧∇≦)

Oh ya, kalo mau _request_ keseharian _character_ lain juga boleh. Selama saya punya ide untuk 'menghancurkan' _image_ dan kehidupan mereka, akan saya tulis. Muahahahaha..! *kesetanan*

Di-_review_ dong, _kora_!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Vongola Residence

**Summary: **"Kapan kita mau _photoshoot pre-wedding_?"—"_VOOOIII_..! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIZINKAN XANXUS KELUAR DENGAN PAKAIAN SEPERTI ITUU..!"—"Kau perhatian juga ya, sampah."—"_VOOOOIIIII_..! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, BODOOOHH..!"

**Genre:** _Humor / Friendship_

**Rating:** T...?

**Warning:** Gaje, _OOC_, garing, maksa, gak ada yang beres.

**Disclaimer:** KHR bukan milik saya. Kalo iya, Hibari udah jadi main character. (~‾ ▽‾)~ ~(‾▽ ‾~)

* * *

_Chapter_ 7 _updated_! Untuk pembaca setia(?) saya, putraerae-_san_ yang me-_request_ kehidupan nista XS.

Mari kita intip kegiatan mereka. (¬‿¬)

* * *

"_VOOOOIIIII…!"_

Itulah suara yang harus didengar Xanxus setiap hari, tidak peduli pagi, siang, maupun malam. Kenapa Xanxus tak kunjung budeg? Entahlah, mungkin dia punya imunisasi tersendiri terhadap suara emas Squalo.

"Berisik, sampah!" Xanxus yang merasa tidurnya terganggu mengambil botol _tequila_ dari nakas dan melemparnya ke arah suara Squalo.

_PRANG!_

"_VOOOIII.._! UNTUNG GAK KENA..!" teriak Squalo yang sempat menghindar, "BANGUN, BRENGSEK..! HARI INI LO HARUS _FITTING_ BAJU..!

Xanxus dengan enggan membuka matanya, "_Fitting_ apaan, sampah? Baju pengantin?"

"_VOOOIII_..! BUKAN, BODOOOOHH..! BUAT _PHOTOSHOOT_..!"

"_Photoshoot_ apa? _Pre-wedding_?" Xanxus bangkit dari tempat tidur _king size_-nya. Kayaknya orang ini punya obsesi buat nikah sama Squalo.

"_VOOOIIII_…! KOPLAAAAAKKK..!" Squalo kalap ngomong sama Xanxus dan menggeplak kepala Xanxus.

"Kurang ajar kau, sampah!" Xanxus menjambak rambut Squalo.

"_V-VOI_, LEPAS..!" Squalo berontak. Dia kan diva iklan shampoo, jadi rambutnya gak boleh rusak.

"Huh, sampah!" Xanxus mendengus dan melepaskan rambut Squalo.

Squalo mengelus kulit kepalanya yang bersih dari ketombe itu, "mandi sana, boss brengsek."

"Malas." Kata Xanxus.

"_VOOOOIIII_…!" Squalo kalap lagi.

"Mandikan aku." Pinta Xanxus, yang lebih terdengar seperti tuntutan daripada permintaan.

"_V-VOOOIII,_ JANGAN MAIN-MAIN YAAA…!" Apa itu di muka Squalo? Kok agak-agak _pink_ gak jelas gitu?

"Aku serius." Kata Xanxus, menatap lurus dengan tatapan super serius.

"CEPAT MANDI SENDIRI ATAU KUPANGGILKAN LEVI UNTUK MEMANDIKANMU..!" Squalo melempar handuk ke muka Xanxus.

Xanxus berpikir sejenak, "baiklah, sampah. Aku akan mandi sendiri. Asal kau jangan panggil Levi." Katanya sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi. "Jangan ngintip ya."

"_VOOOOOOOIIIIIIII…._!_"_

* * *

Selagi Xanxus mandi, Squalo iseng menyalakan laptop Xanxus dan mendapati Xanxus belum _log out Twitter_. Entah apa yang menggelitik rasa kepo Squalo, ia melihat-lihat _mention_ apa saja yang didapat oleh sang pacar.

.

**Leviathan** _levi_sayang_bossu_

_Ohayo-gozaimasu, bossu_! **anti_sampah**

_25 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Lussuria ** _Luss_amoRe_

Jangan lupa hari ini jam 10 (っ◕‿◕)っ **_anti_sampah_** & **_shark_emperor_**

_20 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

Ya, janji mereka hari ini adalah dengan Lussuria, sang _fashion designer _terkenal. Xanxus butuh baju yang keren untuk kampanye pemilihan presiden.

Apa? Kampanye lagi?

Iya, yang kemaren di _Vongola Gakuen _itu kan gak _official_. Kali ini mereka akan mencetak poster, kaos, dan berbagai _souvenir _untuk dibagikan di acara yang akan mereka selenggarakan untuk mengumpulkan umat(?).

Karena sudah tidak ada _mention_ yang berarti lagi—gak banyak yang mau _mention_ Xanxus juga, ntar dikatain sampah— Squalo beralih untuk melihat-lihat _timeline_.

.

**Belphegor ** _prince_shishishi_

_Ushishishi.. Datte ore wa ouji damon.. ;D_

_48 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Giotto** _giotto_primo_

Pagi yang cerah ^^ Cek saham dulu ah.

_45 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Cavallone** _cavallone_primo_

Meskipun hari terus berganti, tapi perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah berubah.._Love you, beb_ (^3^) **_alaude_antisosial_**

_42 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Alaude** _alaude_antisosial_

Diam. Kubunuh kau. RT **_cavallone_primo _**Meskipun hari terus berganti, tapi perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah berubah.. _Love you, beb_ (^3^)

_41 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Fon** _master_fon_

Sayang, siapa dia? ^^ RT **_alaude_antisosial_** Diam. Kubunuh kau. RT **_cavallone_primo _**Meskipun hari terus berganti, tapi perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah berubah.. _Love you, beb_ (^3^)

_40 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Cavallone** _cavallone_primo_

Aku adalah pujaan hatinya Alaude. RT **_master_fon_** Sayang, siapa dia? ^^ RT **_alaude_antisosial_** Diam. Kubunuh kau.

_39 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Alaude** _alaude_antisosial_

_Baka_! RT **_cavallone_primo_** Aku adalah pujaan hatinya Alaude. RT **_master_fon_** Sayang, siapa dia? ^^

_38 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Fon** _master_fon_

Sepertinya kita harus bicara, sayang. ^^ **_alaude_antisosial_**

_34 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

**_._**

**Daemon Spade ** _pRimO_LupH_

_Nufufu_.. adH4 y9 bRnT3m n!cH~ (`▽´)

_32 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Yamamoto Takeshi ** _yakyuu_80_

Pagi, Hayato~ Tidurmu nyenyak? ^^ **_tangan_kanan_jyuudaime_**

_31 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Gokudera Hayato ** _tangan_kanan_jyuudaime_

Bukan urusanmu! RT **_yakyuu_80_ **Pagi, Hayato~ Tidurmu nyenyak? ^^

_30 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Byakuran Gesso ** _marshmallow_love_

Pagi-pagi paling enak makan _marshmallow_ (^_^)

_30 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Reborn** _reborn_ganteng_

Pagi-pagi udah pada berisik nih. (¬_¬)

_25 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Belphegor** _prince_shishishi_

_Shishishi.. Datte ore wa ouji damon_.. （￣ー￣）RT **_reborn_ganteng_ **Pagi-pagi udah pada berisik nih. (¬_¬)

_24 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Reborn ** _reborn_ganteng_

Gak nyambung lo. Potong dulu tuh poni. (¬_¬) RT **_prince_shishishi _**_Shishishi.. Datte ore wa ouji damon.._ （￣ー￣）

_23 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Daemon Spade ** _pRimO_LupH_

_Nufufu_.. 4L4Y Lo3 **_prince_shishishi_**

_20 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Reborn ** _reborn_ganteng_

Gak usah kepo. Kapan mau bayar cicilan rumah? **_pRimO_LupH_**

_20 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Leviathan** _levi_sayang_bossu_

Gak ngaca tuh semangka alay.

_19 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Reborn** _reborn_ganteng_

Lu semua gak ngaca. Lu semua alay. Cuma gue yang paling ganteng dan _kakkoii._

_14 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Giotto ** _giotto_primo_

Reborn-_san_. Cicilanku udah lunas yaa.. :D **_reborn_ganteng_**

_12 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Reborn** _reborn_ganteng_

**_giotto_primo_** iya tinggal si semangka salah gaul tuh yang belom lunas.

_11 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Rokudou Mukuro** _69_kufufu_27_

_Kufufu.. Ohayo_, Tsunayoshi-_kun_. Sampai jumpa di sekolah~ (㊅_≦) *_wink_* **_tsuna_27_**

_9 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Reborn** _reborn_ganteng_

Bapak-anak sama-sama salah gaul.. (¬_¬)

_7 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Dino Cavallone** _haneuma_dino_

Kyouyaaa~ Berangkat sama-sama yuukk~ \(^o^)/ **_jajauma_kyouya_**

_5 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Hibari Kyouya** _jajauma_kyouya_

Berisik. _Kamikorosu_! RT **_haneuma_dino_** Kyouyaaa~ Berangkat sama-sama yuukk~ \(^o^)/

_2 minutes ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Hibari Kyouya** _jajauma_kyouya_

_Haneuma_! Berani sekali kau seenaknya mengganti _username_-ku! _Kamikorosu_! **_haneuma_dino_**

_1 minute ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Dino Cavallone** _haneuma_dino_

Kan biar kembaran sama aku. Ih, kita kayak _couple_..! XD RT **_jajauma_kyouya_** _Haneuma_! Berani sekali kau seenaknya mengganti _username_-ku! _Kamikorosu_!

_48 seconds ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

Semakin lama Squalo semakin pusing melihat _timeline_. Ini kenapa bocah-bocah ingusan pagi-pagi udah pada main _Twitter_?

_"Pasti gara-gara Daemon nih, anak-anak yang masih polos jadi salah gaul." _Batin Squalo sambil mengurut dahi.

Tepat saat itu Xanxus keluar dari kamar mandi, "oi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan laptopku, sampah?"

Squalo menghela napas, "Cepet pake baju sana. Gue tunggu di ruang makan." Katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Xanxus (dan dia sendiri, mungkin…).

"Pakaikan."

"_VOOOOIIIII_..! AKAN KUPANGGILKAN LEVI..!" ancam Squalo.

"Baik, aku pakai sendiri! Jangan panggil Levi, sampah!" akhirnya Xanxus menyerah.

* * *

Xanxus memasuki ruang makan dan mendapati sarapan sudah terhidang lengkap di meja.

_Filet Mignon _dan _tequila_. Sarapan yang sempurna untuk seseorang dengan dua buah X di namanya.

Jangan tanya. Saya juga gak tau apa hubungannya.

"Oi, sampah.." panggil Xanxus.

"Kalau kau mau minta disuapin, biar kupanggilkan Levi." Kata Squalo.

"….." Xanxus mematung.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Kita ada _fitting_ jam 10." Squalo melanjutkan sarapannya. Sekedar info, sarapan Squalo cukup normal, bukan _Filet Mignon_ dan _tequila_.

Xanxus pun melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

* * *

Setelah sarapan, mereka melangkah keluar rumah untuk memenuhi _schedule _mereka hari ini. Sebuah _Range Rover_ hitam beserta supirnya sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

Kenapa mereka butuh supir?

Karena Squalo gak bisa nyetir, sedangkan Xanxus malas nyetir.

Jadilah mereka memungut(?) seorang supir dengan kumis seperti ikan lele. Leviathan.

"_Ohayo-gozaimasu_, _bossu_!" sapa Levi sambil membukakan pintu untuk Xanxus.

Xanxus memasuki mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"_Voi_, ke tempat si Mammon." Perintah Squalo sambil mengibaskan rambut indahnya sebelum menyusul Xanxus masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak lama kemudian mobil pun melaju, meninggalkan _Vongola Residence_.

Eh? Mammon gak tinggal di _Vongola Residence_?

Katanya sih dia gak mau buang-buang uang. Bisa numpang di rumah orang, mungkin dia bakal numpang seumur hidup. Tapi karena menampung Mammon itu rugi—Mammon gak mau bayar tagihan— gak ada yang mau nampung dia. Akhirnya Mammon menyewa sebuah _apartment_ kecil di tengah kota.

"Oi, sampah." Xanxus memanggil Squalo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Haaa?" Jawab Squalo seadanya. Matanya sibuk meneliti _schedule_ untuk hari ini.

"Kapan kita mau _photoshoot pre-wedding_?"

_BREEETT_

Halaman yang sedang dipegang Squalo tak sengaja tersobek.

"_V_-_VOOOOIIII_..!" teriak Squalo kalap.

"Apa? Ada masalah?" tanya Xanxus.

"TENTU SAJA ADA, BODOOOHH..! KAU PIKIR JEPANG MELEGALKAN PERNIKAHAN SESAMA JENIS..?!"

"Sampah. Kita bisa menikah di Spanyol."

"_VOOOOOIIIII_..! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN PENCALONAN DIRIMU SEBAGAI PRESIDEN, HAH..?!"

"Aku bisa mencalonkan diri 5 tahun lagi. Atau kita bisa menikah 5 tahun lagi." Jawab Xanxus.

"Uuuu… _B_-_bossu_.." Levi yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada sang majikan menitikkan air mata.

"_VOOOIII_..! KENAPA KAU MALAH NANGIS, HAH?!" Squalo membentak Levi.

"….._Bossu_.." air mata Levi masih belum berhenti.

"Biarkan saja dia, sampah." Kata Xanxus kepada Squalo.

"_VOOIII_, masalahnya kalo pandangannya nge-_blur_ gara-gara air mata, kita bisa mati..!"

"…kalau kita mati bersama sepertinya romantis juga." Kata Xanxus. Kepada Squalo tentunya. Mana mungkin dia ngomong begitu sama Levi.

"_VOOOIIII_..!" Squalo berteriak frustasi. Ini Xanxus udah kelewat _OOC_..!

* * *

"_Mu_, kalian lama sekali." Keluh Mammon saat _Range Rover_ hitam itu tiba di depan _apartment_-nya.

"_Voi_, cerewet kau Mammon. Numpang aja belagu. Cepet masuk!" perintah Squalo.

Mammon pun masuk ke mobil dan duduk di sebelah Levi. "Kenapa matamu sembab, Leviathan?" tanya Mammon saat melihat mata Levi.

"…..uuuu… _Bossu_.." air mata Levi kembali jatuh.

"_VOOOIII_..! Berhenti nangis dan cepet ke tempat Lussuria..!"

"Huh, sampah."

"_Yare yare.._"

* * *

"Kyaaa~ Selamat datang~" Seorang….apa ya? Laki-laki, diragukan.. Perempuan, bukan.. Dibilang banci, marah.. Ya udah, laki-laki aja. Seorang laki-laki berambut _Mohawk_ setengah botak dengan perpaduan warna merah dan hijau menyambut Xanxus, Squalo, dan Mammon.

Levi..? Tinggalkan saja dia di parkiran.

"_Ara_~ Xanxus tetep _macho_ seperti biasa~" lelaki(?) berkacamata hitam itu menggoda Xanxus. Ia mengenakan mantel bulu selutut dan selendang bulu-bulu padahal lagi musim panas.

"Cerewet kau, sampah." Xanxus mendengus.

"_Mou_~ Galaknya~"

"_Vooii_, Lussuria! Keluarkan baju-bajunya!" Perintah Squalo kepada Lussuria, sang fashion _designer_.

"_Haaaiii_, _haaaiii_.. Kau sungguh tidak sabaran, Squ~" kata Lussuria. Ia berjalan ke suatu sudut dan menyibak tirai yang ada disana, memperlihatkan beberapa _mannequin_. "Ini baju-baju yang kurancang untuk Xanxus~"

_Mannequin_ pertama: Sebuah jas berwarna kuning, dasi kupu-kupu dan celana berwarna senada dengan potongan _Cut_ _Bray_, _plus_ hiasan bulu-bulu di bagian punggung dan taburan _glitter_. Baju ini akan membuat Xanxus terlihat seperti penari _cabaret_.

"_VOOOIII_..! DIA MAU KAMPANYE, BODOH..! BUKAN JADI PENARI _CABARET_..!"

_Mannequin_ kedua: Satu stel baju berwarna merah yang terbuat dari _spandex_, _plus_ sepasang sarung tangan sepatu _boots_ sebetis berwarna putih.

"Kyaaa~ Xanxus pasti _macho_ banget pake baju ini~" Lussuria menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan nista yang tak patut dilihat anak-anak berusia 16 tahun ke bawah.

"_VOOOOIII_..! DIA MAU KAMPANYE, BODOH..! BUKAN JADI _POWER RANGER_..!"

_Mannequin_ ketiga: Satu set pakaian dari bahan _latex_ dengan bagian dada, perut, dan punggung yang terbuka. Lengkap dengan sebuah topi polisi berwarna hitam dan cambuk sebagai aksesoris.

"_Yare_ _yare_.. Semakin lama bajunya semakin tidak masuk akal." Keluh Mammon.

"_VOOOIII_..! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIZINKAN XANXUS KELUAR DENGAN PAKAIAN SEPERTI ITUU..!"

"Kau perhatian juga ya, sampah."

"_VOOOOIIIII_..! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, BODOOOHH..!"

_Mannequin _keempat: Hanya selembar celana bikini dengan huruf 'X' di bagian tengah.

"Oi, sampah. Kau serius?" tanya Xanxus.

"_Mou_~ Memang seperti itu kok _design_-nya~ Aku jamin kau akan sangat _S-E-X-Y_~" jawab Lussuria.

"_VOOOIII_..! MAKSUDMU XANXUS KAMPANYE DI DEPAN PULUHAN RIBU ORANG PAKAI…ITU..?! ITU SAJA…?!"

"_Fufu_.. Tentu saja~ Aaaaahhh… Pasti _macho _sekali~" semburat merah muncul di wajah Lussuria saat ia membayangkan Xanxus dengan _style mannequin _keempat.

"Hmph, tentu saja. Tanya saja pada hiu sampah ini. Dia yang paling tau seberapa _macho_-nya diriku." Xanxus melipat tangannya di dada.

"_V-VOOOOIIII_..!" untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, warna kemerah-merahan muncul di wajah Squalo.

"_Yare yare_.." Mammon menghela napas.

Lussuria membuka tirai berikutnya, "_design_ untuk Squ juga udah selesai~". _Mannequin_ tampak satu persatu.

_Mannequin_ pertama: Satu set seragam _sailor_ dengan kaos kaki di atas lutut.

"Bagus juga. Coba kau pakai, sampah." Komentar Xanxus.

"_VOOOII_..! SAMPAI MATI PUN AKU TIDAK AKAN PAKAI YANG SEPERTI ITU..!"

"_Mou_~ Bagaimana kalau yang ini~?" Lussuria menarik tirai dan memperlihatkan _mannequin_ berikutnya.

_Mannequin_ kedua: Sebuah _lingerie sexy_ berwarna ungu dan _stocking_ berwarna gelap.

"Bungkus yang itu, sampah." Perintah Xanxus.

"_VOOII_..! BUAT APA KAU BELI YANG SEPERTI ITU…?!" teriak Squalo.

"Tentu saja untuk kau pakai, sampah." Jawab Xanxus enteng.

"_VOOOOIIII_..! SAMPAI MATI PUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAKAINYAAA..!"

"_Arara_~ Kalau yang ini? Kau pasti suka~" Lussuria memperlihatkan _mannequin _berikutnya.

_Mannequin _ketiga: Selembar rok rumbai-rumbai dan _bikini_ dari batok kelapa.

Squalo _speechless_.

"Bungkus yang ini juga." Kata Xanxus.

"_VOOOOOOIIIIII_..!"

"Kamu tidak suka ya, Squ? Kalau yang ini bagaimana~?" Lussuria menarik tirai dan menunjukkan _mannequin_ yang terakhir.

.

.

.

Sebuah _wedding dress_.

.

.

.

Putih.

.

.

.

Dengan renda-renda dan _tulle_.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana~? Bagus sekali kaaaan~?" tanya Lussuria.

"_VOOOOIIIII_..! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN YAAAA…!"

"Aku suka yang ini. Bungkus!" perintah Xanxus.

"_VOOOOOIIIIII_..!"

"_Yare yare_.."

Akhirnya diputuskan mereka akan memakai baju mereka yang biasa untuk kampanye nanti. Bagaimana dengan _lingerie, bikini,_ dan _wedding dress_-nya? Tentu saja dibungkus dan dibawa pulang sama Xanxus.

Jangan tanya apa yang mau dia lakukan dengan 3 benda itu. JANGAN..! Kasihan Squalo.

* * *

Kegiatan dilanjutkan dengan sesi _photoshoot_. Mereka butuh foto-foto yang kece untuk dicetak di kaos, _pin_, _mug_, dan berbagai macam _souvenir_ lainnya.

Tenang, mereka sudah menyewa salah satu fotografer terbaik di dunia.

"Ya, bagus. Kibaskan rambutmu, Squalo." Kata sang fotografer berambut merah itu. Oh, sepertinya orang ini sudah tidak asing.

Squalo menunjukkan keahliannya kibas-kibas rambut.

"Yak, senyum." Sang fotografer memberi komando pada Xanxus dan Squalo yang sedang difoto bersama. Mammon? Susah sekali mendapatkan fotonya. Tiap dipotret, entah kenapa hasilnya kalo gak nge-_blur_, ada penampakan makhluk halus di sekitarnya.

Squalo menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling kece.

"Ya, bagus sekali." Sang fotografer memuji Squalo.

Xanxus menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, tapi yang muncul malah _evil grin_ yang membuatnya tampak seperti seorang psikopat.

"Uh… Xanxus, sebaiknya kau tak usah senyum." Kata sang fotografer yang wajahnya ber_tattoo_ itu.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya Xanxus jutek.

"Ya. Kau terlihat seperti seorang psikopat." Jawab sang fotografer yang kita kenal sebagai G.

"Apa katamu, sampah?" Xanxus mendelik.

"Senyum Anda menakjubkan tiada tara..! _L.O.V.E_…._B-O-S-S-U_..!" Levi menyemangati Xanxus dari belakang G., sang fotografer.

"_URUSE_..!" bentak G. "oke, Xanxus. Tunjukkan wajahmu yang paling _cool_. Jangan, jangan senyum. Jangan terlalu nempel. Geser sedikit, aku butuh kibasan rambut Squalo."

Yah.. Meskipun dari luar ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang pengedar narkoba, percayalah, G. adalah seorang fotografer professional.

* * *

"_VOOOIIII_..! MANA BOSS KALIAN..?" Teriak Squalo di sebuah perusahaan percetakan.

"H-hiii.. S-s-segera kami panggilkan..!" beberapa karyawan percetakan itu langsung ngacir untuk memanggil boss mereka.

"Oi, sampah." Xanxus memanggil Squalo.

"Apa, brengsek?" sahut Squalo.

"Mau ngapain kita disini?" tanya Xanxus.

"_Voooiii_..! Menurutmu percetakan itu untuk apa, hah?" Squalo memutar bola matanya.

"….mencetak undangan pernikahan kita." Jawab Xanxus.

"_VOOOOIIII_..! INI CALON PRESIDEN KOPLAK AMAT SIH..! KITA MAU CETAK _SOUVENIR_, BEGOOO..!" Squalo yang gak tahan kalo ngomong gak pake _capslock_ akhirnya kalap lagi.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Xanxus, Squalo." Seorang pria berambut merah—bukan, ini bukan G.— melangkah menghampiri dua sejoli(?) yang sedang asyik itu.

"Mau numpang be'ol..!" jawab Squalo sarkastik.

"Oh, gitu? Toiletnya di belakang." Pria itu menunjuk ke arah toilet dengan jempolnya.

"_VOOOIIII_..! GOBLOK LO, COZART..!" Squalo yang sudah emosi dari tadi melampiaskannya pada pria berambut merah itu dengan menonjoknya.

"A—apa salah gue..?!" Cozart memegangi pipinya yang jadi korban bogem maut Squalo.

"Kita punya kerjaan buat lo!" Squalo membanting setumpuk berkas-berkas ke depan Cozart.

"Tadi katanya mau numpang be'ol..!" gerutu Cozart.

"_VOOOIII_..! Gak tau yang namanya sarkastik, ya?! Udah, buruan kerjain sana!"

* * *

_Photoshoot_ beres.

_Printing_ beres.

Tiba saatnya bagi Xanxus si calon presiden untuk mengumpulkan umatnya.

Sebuah panggung telah disiapkan untuk kampanye Xanxus. Tidak lupa ia menyuruh sampah kesayangannya (baca: Squalo) untuk mengundang artis biar acaranya ramai.

"Berjuanglah _bossu_!" Levi menyemangati Xanxus.

Saat ini Xanxus dan sampah-sampahnya(?) masih bersiap-siap di _backstage_. Di luar sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang siap mendengarkan pidato calon presiden.

Selagi mereka bersiap-siap, acara diisi oleh artis yang telah dipanggil oleh Squalo.

* * *

"..—_Shishi_.. Jalan-jalan ke Kutub Selatan.. Jangan lupa pake _sunblock_." Seorang pelawak berambut pirang acak-acakan sampai menutupi mata dengan tiara di kepalanya berkata.

"Aaaaa—rtinya? _Shesheshe_.." _partner_ lawaknya yang memiliki rambut pirang lurus sebahu bertanya.

"_Ushishishi_.. Bodoh. Ngapain pake _sunblock_ di Kutub Selatan?" jawab si pirang acak-acakan yang kita kenal sebagai Belphegor.

"_Shesheshe_.." saudara kembarnya yang kita kenal sebagai Rasiel terkekeh kemudian berkata, "Jaka Sembung mancing di laut."

"Aaaaa—rtinya?" tanya Bel.

"Keseret ombak. _Sheshesheshe_." Jawab kembarannya.

Yang terjadi setelah itu adalah…

Penonton tertawa.

Entahlah, mungkin selera humor mereka emang beda.

Serius, saya gak tau kenapa artis kayak gini yang diundang Squalo.

Seorang bule kece yang mendengar lawakan itu cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Hahahaha.." ya ampun, kenapa anaknya ketawa? "Mereka lucu ya, pa~"

Giotto _facepalm_. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menjedorkan kepalanya sendiri ke tiang terdekat. "A—haha.. Iya….lucu…" katanya dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Kalo Tsuna udah gede, Tsuna mau jadi seperti mereka~" kata sang anak dengan polosnya.

"TIDAK..!" pekik Giotto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Pokoknya gak boleh, Tsuna."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Nanti kamu yang emang gak terlalu pintar jadi bodoh!"

"Yo, Giotto. Kamu datang kesini juga?" sebuah suara memanggil Giotto dari belakang.

Giotto menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya yang dulu selalu menemaninya bertualang. Sahabatnya yang selalu mengenakan sepasang sepatu _boots_ berwarna merah sambil gelayutan gaje kesana-kemari.

Apa? Kedengarannya familiar?

Gak mungkin lah. Pasti kalian yang salah baca.

"G.!"

"Ngapain kamu disini? Setahuku kamu bukan _supporter_ Xanxus." Tanya G. penasaran.

"Sebenarnya sih aku cuma kebetulan lewat habis belanja bulanan sama Tsuna. Emangnya kamu bakal nyoblos Xanxus?"

"Bocah gurita ini bilang katanya waktu itu Xanxus kampanye di kelasnya dan bilang kalo hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya sebagai presiden adalah mengimpor alkohol sebanyak-banyaknya. Tentu saja aku dukung dia!"

"Dasar pemabuk." Seorang bocah berkepala gurita mendengus.

"H-halo, Gokudera-kun." Sapa Tsuna.

"Halo _jyuudaime_! Senang sekali bisa bertemu _jyuudaime_ disini!" pekik Gokudera senang.

"Oh ya, G.. Kamu dapat _souvenir_ apa?" tanya Giotto.

"Dapat handuk. Kamu?"

"Aku dapat _mug_. Tukeran yuk?"

"Hah? Boleh aja sih.. Tapi emang buat apaan?" tanya G. heran.

"Di handuknya ada _print_ muka Xanxus kan?"

"Iya, kenapa emang?"

"Buat lap pantat." Jawab Giotto.

G. cuma bisa _sweatdrop_. Sungguh, sahabatnya ini ganteng tapi agak labil. "Terserah kamu aja deh.. Nih!" G. memberikan handuk _souvenir_nya pada Giotto.

"Thanks, G.!" Giotto menerima handuk itu dengan gembira dan memberikan _mug_-nya pada G.

"..—_VOOOOIIII_..!" sebuah suara menginterupsi segala macam kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di tempat itu. Semua orang menatap ke arah Squalo yang teriak di depan _mic_. Squalo bagaikan _Miss_ _Universe_. Semua mata tertuju padanya..

"Eh, G.! Lihat itu kan Alaude!" Giotto menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di bagian pojok panggung.

"Benar juga. Mungkin dia menjaga keamanan disini." Kata G.

"_VOOOIII_, SAMPAH..! SEKARANG XANXUS AKAN PIDATO..! DENGERIN BAIK-BAIK YA, SAMPAH..!"

Hening.

Yang terdengar cuma dengung di _sound_ _system_ karena kerasnya teriakan sang diva. Semua orang sibuk menutupi telinga biar gendang telinga mereka gak jebol.

Xanxus maju ke depan.

"Kyaaaaa~ Xanxus-_sama_~ _Machoooo_~" para wanita dan _uke_ menjerit histeris.

Giotto dan G. _sweatdrop_.

"Kyaaaa~ Alaude _aikurushii_..! _L.O.V.E_…..A-L-A-U-D-E..!" terdengar suara seorang pria meneriakkan nama Alaude sambil membentuk 'love' dengan kedua lengannya di atas kepala. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Cavallone.

Giotto dan G. _facepalm_.

"Itu si Cavallone ngapain? Tolong beritahu aku, G.." Giotto masih _facepalm_.

"Pura-pura gak kenal aja." G. memberikan solusi terbaik.

Sementara Cavallone masih meneriakkan nama Alaude, si bule ganteng itu melangkah ke bagian depan panggung.

"Alaude _aishiteruuu_..!"

_DOR_..!

Terdengar suara tembakan.

Terlihat seorang bule ganteng memegang pistol.

Semua orang menatap _horror_ pada tubuh Cavallone yang terkapar di tanah.

"Berisik." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Alaude sebelum memasukkan pistolnya kembali ke dalam saku dan berjalan ke posisinya semula, pojok panggung.

Beberapa detik kemudian Cavallone kembali berdiri, "hahaha.. pemalu sekali. Dia manis kan? Ah, untung aku selalu pakai rompi anti peluru."

* * *

"Nama gue Xanxus. Kalian sampah-sampah harus tau kalo X-nya dua!" Xanxus memulai pidatonya. Sungguh, apakah tidak ada kalimat pembuka yang lebih baik? Tapi karena Xanxus _macho_, para gadis dan _uke_ memaafkan.

"Kenapa kalian harus memilihku? Jawabannya mudah. Karena kalian itu cuma sampah." Lanjutnya.

Giotto menghela napas, "G., kamu serius mau milih yang kayak gitu?"

"Yang penting alkohol." G. mengangkat bahu.

"Jika aku menjadi presiden, aku akan membersihkan negara ini dari sampah-sampah tidak berguna seperti kalian, mengimpor alkohol sebanyak-banyaknya, membeli senjata, dan memulai perang dengan negara lain..! Hahahahahahahahahahaha..!" Xanxus tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian menambahkan, "coblos aku, sampah!"

Ambigu.

Para wanita menjerit histeris.

Para _uke_ menghasilkan kolam darah dari hidung mereka.

Giotto mencari tiang terdekat buat jedorin kepala.

"Pa, papa mau kemanaaa?" teriak Tsuna.

"_VOOOIII_..! JIKA KALIAN MEMILIH XANXUS, AKAN KUJADIKAN ALO SEBAGAI MASKOT NEGARA INI..! KALIAN DENGAR ITU, SAMPAH..?! MASKOT..! _VRAAAAA_~"

"Siapa _herbivore_ yang bernama Alo itu?" tanya Hibari yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Tsuna.

"HIIIEEE..! H-hibari-_san_..!" pekik Tsuna. Kenapa Hibari ada disini? Melihat tonfa yang ia pegang, mungkin diajak Alaude untuk menjaga keamanan. Alaude itu komisaris kepolisian, tapi kayaknya lebih mirip petugas siskamling. (-_-;) T-t-tolong jangan bilang ke Alaude saya ngomong begini. Saya bisa mati..

"Hiu peliharaannya." Jawab G. santai.

"_Wao_." Hibari cukup terkesan karena _herbivore_ berambut panjang itu memelihara seekor _carnivore_.

"Kyaaaaa~ Squalo-_sama_, rambutmu indah sekali..!" teriak para gadis.

"Squalo! Squalo! Squalo!" para _seme_ serempak mendukung.

Giotto menemukan sebuah tiang dan memberi tiang itu ciuman panas dengan jidatnya.

Berkali-kali.

"Oom G., papaku kenapa?" tanya Tsuna dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Biarin aja, papamu itu emang agak labil." Kata G. cuek.

"_Umu_.. Jika kalian memilih Xanxus, aku akan menjadi menteri keuangan negara ini. Soal uang, serahkan padaku. _Motto-_ku adalah '_hemat pangkal kaya, pelit pangkal makin kaya._'"

"Kyaaaaa~ Mammon~ Misterius bangeeettt~" hampir semua orang masih menjerit histeris. "Aku pasti nyoblos Xanxus~~~!"

"Alaude _kakkoii_~ _L.O.V.E_….A-LA-U-DE..!" Cavallone masih meneriakkan nama Alaude. Terserah dia deh.

_DOR_..!

Sekali lagi terdengar suara tembakan, dan tubuh Cavallone terkapar di tanah.

Cavallone bangkit lagi dan berteriak, "kamu sudah menembak hatiku dengan peluru cinta, Alaude~"

G. _sweatdrop_, _"pura-pura gak kenal..pura-pura gak kenal.."_

Alaude memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengamankan Cavallone.

Para wanita menjerit histeris. "Xanxus-_sama_…!"

"Xanxus-_sama_~ _Machoooo_~" jerit para _uke._

Giotto masih jedorin kepala.

"Squalo-san..! Jadi _uke_-ku dooong..!" teriak para _seme_.

"_VOOOIIII_..! BERISIK KALIAN, SAMPAAAHH..!"

"_Yare yare_.."

"Huh, sampah."

Kampanye Xanxus berakhir dengan kerusuhan.

* * *

"_Shesheshe_.. Rusuh.." Rasiel tertawa-tawa di _backstage_.

"_Ushishi.. Datte ore wa ouji damon_.." timpal Bel.

"Gak nyambung, _senpai_." Ujar asisten duo pelawak itu dengan nada monoton.

"_Ushishishi_.. Cerewet kamu!"

Asisten duo pelawak ini memiliki rambut berwarna hijau dan memakai topi kodok. Namanya Fran.

Ngapain dia pakai topi kodok? Gak tau, jangan tanya saya. Tanya Bel.

-_To Be Continued-_

* * *

_Gomen_ kalo gaje. m(_ _)m

*_aikurushii_ = _adorable_

_*jajauma = tomboy  
_

Kan Dino suka nyebut Hibari '_jajauma_'.. Heheheh.. (≧▽≦)_  
_

Tunggu. Bukannya Jepang itu adanya Perdana Menteri, bukan Presiden? Oh, ayolah.. Ini cuma _fiction_.. Jangan terlalu serius gitu ah. (^^ゞ

Saya senang deh kalo di-_review_. Bikin saya semangat buat _update_. Makanya, di-_review_ ya _minna-san_! *maksa*

_Request_ selalu terbuka. Silakan _request_ kalo mau. Saya akan berusaha 'menghancurkan' _image_ dan kehidupan mereka. (≧▽≦)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Vongola Residence

**Summary: **Sebuah perumahan _elite_ yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang jauh dari normal. Para penghuni yang tinggal disini akan merasakan kenistaan perumahan laknat ini. Jadi, ini perumahan atau penampungan orang sakit jiwa?

**Genre:** _Humor / Friendship_

**Rating:** T...?

**Warning:** Gaje, _CRACK_, _OOC_, garing, maksa, gak ada yang beres.

**Disclaimer:** Sayang sekali, KHR bukan punya saya. (ಠ_ಠ)

* * *

_Chapter_ 8 _updated_! _Thanks_ buat _review_-nya _minna_-_san_.

_Gomen_ lamaaaaaa banget _update_-nya. _Author_ disibukkan dengan kehidupan kampus yang biadab. m(_ _)m

Saya masih pemula, jadi tolong kasih tau saya kalo masih ada kekurangan atau bahasa yang membingungkan. Pokoknya _Author_ menerima segala macam kritik yang bertujuan membangun. (^_^)

Untuk **Putraerae-****_san_**, **Yukiko Yoora-****_san_**, dan **Momoyukii-****_san_** yang me-_request_ kehidupan nista ayah-anak Cavallone.

Btw **miharu31-****_san_**, emangnya nama Alfonso itu _official_ ya..?

* * *

Pada suatu sore yang indah di _Vongola Residence_..

_PRANG!_

Suara piring yang pecah di dapur membuat Dino yang sedang asyik menonton TV di ruang tamu langsung berlari ke dapur.

"Papa?! Papa baik-baik saja?!" Dino menghampiri ayahnya yang terduduk lemas di samping wastafel.

"D-dino..." Cavallone memanggil nama anaknya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya, papa?" Dino menggenggam tangan ayahnya dan menajamkan telinga untuk mendengarkan wasiat terakhir dari sang ayah.

Dino terlalu banyak nonton TV. ('-_-)

Dengan tangan gemetar, Cavallone menunjukkan layar HP-nya. Dino menatap layar itu dan melihat _tweet_ Alaude di barisan paling atas.

.

**Alaude** _alaude_antisosial_

Luph u, Cavallone. (^3^)3 **_cavallone_primo_**

_30 seconds ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

.

.

Dino mengerutkan keningnya, "...Alaude-_san_ kena _alzheimer.._?"

Pernyataan bocah ganteng itu cukup masuk akal. Malah bisa dibilang sangat masuk akal. Seorang Alaude yang anti-sosial, anti-alay, dan anti-galau gak mungkin membuat _tweet_ seperti seorang siswa SMA baru puber yang sedang mencari jati diri.

"Bukan, anakku yang ganteng~" Cavallone mengacak-acak rambut pirang anaknya, "Ini pernyataan cinta Alaude padaku! Lihat, dia _mention_ lagi!"

.

**Alaude** _4L4ud3_LupH_b3b3b_c4vaLL0n3_

_Username_ baru untuk lembaran baru bersama bebeb Cavallone **_cavallone_primo_**

_5 seconds ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

.

.

Dino _speechless_.

Itu gak mungkin Alaude..!

Cavallone gak berhenti nyengir kayak kuda autis. "A-akhirnya cintaku terbalas! Aku harus menemui Alaude sekarang! Dino, jaga rumah ya!" Cavallone koprol keluar rumah, meninggalkan HP-nya begitu saja di lantai dapur.

Dino memungut HP ayahnya dan melihat sebuah _tweet_ baru muncul di layar.

.

**Alaude** _4L4ud3_LupH_b3b3b_c4vaLL0n3_

Bajaaakkkk..! Setannn, ini gimana caranya ganti _username_?! **_pRimO_LupH_**

_3 seconds ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

**Daemon Spade ** _pRimO_LupH_

_Noefoefoe.. _ **_4L4ud3_LupH_b3b3b_c4vaLL0n3_**

_2 seconds ago Reply Retweet Favorite_

.

Dino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu utama yang menjeblak terbuka dan menghela napas. Ada beberapa kemungkinan buruk jika ia membiarkan ayahnya.

1. Ia akan menyaksikan ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan bersimbah darah.

2. Ia akan mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit terdekat yang memberi tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang meregang nyawa.

3. Ia harus merawat ayahnya yang tidak akan pulang dalam keadaan utuh.

Akhirnya Dino memutuskan untuk menyusul ayahnya.

* * *

"Papaaa..!" teriak Dino saat melihat sosok _absurd_ ayahnya yang lagi koprol menuju rumah Alaude.

Cavallone berhenti koprol dan menoleh dengan sewot, "Apaan sih? Papa lagi sibuk!"

"Alaude-_san_ dibajak!"

_JENG JENG JENG!_

"A...PA...?!" Cavallone memasang tampang horror _a'la_ sinetron Indonesia. Mata melotot, mulut mangap, dan kedua lubang hidung kembang-kempis dengan liar.

Kamera pun secara bergantian menyorot muka Dino dan Cavallone.

_Zoom_ di muka Dino.

_Zoom_ di muka Cavallone.

_Zoom_ di muka Dino.

_Zoom_ di... Oke, ini gak penting.

"Alaude-san dibajak!" ulang Dino.

"B-b-bajak?! A-aku harus menyelamatkan Alaude!" Cavallone berbalik dan mulai berlari ke rumah Alaude seperti gadis-gadis di film _Bollywood_.

"Bukan! Maksudnya _twitter_-nya dibajak..!" Teriak Dino.

Percuma.

Cavallone sudah terlalu jauh sehingga tidak mendengar peringatan sang anak. Ia pun terus berlari menyongsong matahari senja.

* * *

"Alaude!" Cavallone mendobrak pintu rumah Alaude hingga engsel-nya lepas.

"_Ara_.. Cavallone-_san_.." Fon, istri Alaude yang sedang membersihkan karpet dengan _vacuum_ _cleaner_ menyaksikan pintu rumahnya didobrak paksa dengan brutal oleh seorang Cavallone.

"Alaude! Mana Alaude!" Cavallone celingukan dengan kalap.

"SUAMIKU sedang keluar." Fon tersenyum dan memberi penekanan pada kata 'suami'.

"Kemana perginya?!" Cavallone tidak menyadari pesan tersirat dari Fon karena meskipun ganteng, Cavallone itu lumayan bolot.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya SUAMIKU pergi ke tempat Daemon Spade.. Atau Giotto-_san_?" Fon berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tadi Alaude bilang pergi ke tempat Daemon atau Giotto?

"Oke, makasih!" Cavallone pun langsung _sprint_ ke rumah Daemon Spade. Kalo Alaude kenapa-napa, sudah pasti tersangka utamanya adalah Daemon Spade, kan?

"Bajingan! Bagaimana dengan pintuku?!" Fon menyumpah.

Terlambat.

Cavallone sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Tak lama kemudian Dino tiba di rumah Alaude dan melihat Fon sedang membetulkan engsel pintu. "Fon-_san_! Apa papaku tadi kesini?" Dino bertanya sambil terengah-engah karena menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh. Jarak dari rumah Cavallone ke rumah Alaude sama seperti...dari rumah Alaude ke rumah Cavallone.

Pokoknya gitu deh! Cavallone gagal mendapat rumah di sebelah Alaude karena semua rumah di sekitarnya sudah dibeli oleh orang lain.

"Ara.. Dia baru saja pergi." Jawab Fon.

"Kemana?!" tanya Dino.

"Hmm.. Dia gak bilang sih mau kemana."

"Oke, _arigatou_ Fon-_san_!" kemudian Dino kembali berlari. Di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan Ryohei, "Ryohei-_kun_! Kau lihat papaku?"

"Lihat _TO THE EXTREEEME_..!" Teriak Ryohei.

"Oh ya? Kemana dia?"

"Hmmmmm... Aku lupa _TO THE EXTREEEEMEEE_..!" sekali lagi, Ryohei teriak.

Dino _facepalm_.

Kenapa kebodohan temannya itu _extreme_ sekali...?! Taunya cuma soal tinju. Apa serunya sih? Tinju itu kan olahraga paling ambigu.

Coba aja nonton pertandingan tinju. Akan terlihat 2 laki-laki yang cuma memakai _boxer_ dan sarung tinju berdiri di arena. Beberapa menit pertama, mereka akan pukul-pukulan. Menit-menit berikutnya, mereka akan berpelukan sambil guling-gulingan di lantai, saling berusaha mengunci gerakan lawan.

Mereka bertelanjang dada.

Mereka berkeringat.

Posisi mereka saling menindih.

Mereka berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...A-ambigu..!

Tiap kali Dino kepo ikut-ikutan papanya nonton pertandingan tinju, ia selalu merasa belum saatnya ia menonton pertandingan sugestif seperti itu.

Tanpa memedulikan teman sekelasnya yang masih teriak-teriak di tengah jalan kayak anak rabies, Dino melanjutkan perjalanan ke barat(?) untuk mencari sang ayah.

* * *

Saat Cavallone sampai di rumah sang Raja Semangka, ia melihat seekor hasil peranakan manusia dengan nanas _a.k.a_ Rokudo Mukuro sedang bertarung dengan anak paling imut sedunia karena mirip Alaude, yaitu Hibari Kyouya.

Bocah ganas berkepala bulat itu mengayunkan _tonfa_-nya dengan barbar ke arah bocah berambut biru yang pucuk nanasnya bergoyang-goyang saat menghindari sambaran _tonfa_ Hibari.

Kemudian Cavallone melihat seorang bocah perempuan dengan rambut yang identik dengan Mukuro sedang bermain rumah-rumahan di pojok taman dan berbicara sendiri. Cavallone menghampiri anak itu, "Chrome-_chan_, kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Cavallone sambil berjongkok di samping Chrome.

Chrome menoleh dan tersenyum polos, "lagi main rumah-rumahan."

"Kok main sendirian?" tanya Cavallone.

Chrome menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku gak sendirian kok, Cavallone-_san_."

"Hah?" Cavallone bingung. Jelas-jelas anak itu sendirian. Mukuro dan Hibari lagi berantem. Jadi, dia main sama siapa..?!

"Ini Ken, yang itu Chikusa." Chrome menunjuk kekosongan di depannya.

Cavallone merinding disko, "C-Chrome-_chan_, udah sore. Mendingan kamu cepet masuk ke rumah." Cavallone mengelus kepala nanas Chrome.

"Mm." Chrome mengangguk dan berdiri, "_bye_ Ken, Chikusa.." kemudian ia masuk ke rumah.

Cavallone berdiri dan menatap kekosongan yang ditunjuk Chrome tadi kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ganas, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang membuat dirinya sendiri paranoid. Ia melihat Mukuro dan Hibari masih berantem.

"Hibari-_kun_!" panggil Cavallone.

"Hn?" Hibari menoleh dan untuk sesaat berhenti menyerang Mukuro.

"Kau lihat ayahmu?" tanya Cavallone pada Hibari.

Melihat Hibari yang lengah, Mukuro menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyerang Hibari. Ia segera menusukkan jari telunjuknya di pipi Hibari, "_Kufufu_~ Kena~"

Hibari mengeluarkan aura membunuh, "_kamikorosu.._!" Hibari menggeram dan mengayunkan _tonfa_-nya ke arah Mukuro. Stik metal tersebut sukses mendarat di jidat kinclong Mukuro yang lengah karena sedang ketawa-tawa gaje.

Mukuro terpental, Hibari mendengus puas kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah Cavallone dan menggeleng.

"Eh..?" Cavallone heran. "Daemon ada di rumah?"

Sekali lagi Hibari menggeleng.

Cavallone menoleh ke arah Mukuro yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya di tengah pekarangan, "Mukuro-_kun_, ayahmu kemana?"

"_Kufufu_.. Semangka mesum itu pergi ke rumah Tsunayoshi-_kun_." jawab Mukuro.

"Eh? Rumah Giotto?" Cavallone panik. Rumah Giotto kan arahnya berlawanan dari arah yang ia ambil untuk sampai kesini tadi. "Hibari-_kun_!"

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita kesana! Ayahmu dalam bahaya!" Cavallone menggendong Hibari dan berlari menuju rumah Giotto yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Turunkan aku, _herbivore_!" Hibari memberontak.

"_Kufufu_.. Sepertinya menarik.." Mukuro menyeringai kemudian mengikuti Cavallone.

"Papa? Kyouya?" di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan Dino.

"Dino.."

"_Haneuma_.."

"K-kenapa papa gendong Kyouya? Jangan bilang papa mau adopsi Kyouya! Papa udah gak sayang sama aku? Kalo papa adopsi Kyouya, nanti aku gak bisa nikah sama Kyouyaaaaa!" Bocah pirang itu menangis meraung-raung di tengah jalan.

"Siapa yang mau sekeluarga sama _herbivore_ seperti kalian?" Gumam Hibari yang masih digendong Cavallone.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird si burung kuning bulat mendarat di kepala Hibari.

"B-bukan begitu, Dino! Ini _emergency_!" Cavallone panik. Dino hampir gak pernah nangis, biarpun dia jatuh atau terluka karena dicipok _tonfa_ biasanya ia cuma akan cengengesan dengan begonya. Jadi, sekalinya Dino nangis, Cavallone tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akhirnya ia menggendong Dino yang masih meraung-raung dan berlari menuju rumah Alaude sambil menggendong Dino dan Hibari.

"_Kufufu_.. Aku juga mau digendong..." Mukuro tertawa miris kemudian kembali mengikuti Cavallone menuju rumah Giotto.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan rumah Giotto, matahari mulai terbenam di barat.

Cavallone terengah-engah karena berlari sambil menggendong 2 bocah yang salah satunya tidak bisa dibilang ringan karena usianya sudah 8 tahun. Kemudian ia menurunkan kedua anak itu ke lantai dan menekan _bell_ rumah Giotto.

_DING DONG_

Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka oleh seorang bule kece dengan warna mata yang _matching_ dengan warna langit sore itu. "Cavallone?"

"Giotto, Alaude ada?" tanya Cavallone di sela-sela napasnya yang masih belum stabil.

"Lagi...keramas~" jawab Giotto sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya.

Dino _sweatdrop_.

Cavallone memaklumi kelakuan temannya, bule kece yang sedikit labil.

Mukuro baru tiba di depan rumah Giotto.

"Ngapain dia mandi di rumahmu? _Herbivore_ sekali." dengus Hibari.

"Bercanda kok, Kyouya-_kun_." Giotto mengacak-acak rambut hitam Hibari. "Alaude ada di dalam, masuk aja." Giotto mempersilakan tamu-tamunya masuk.

Pemandangan di ruang tamu Giotto membuat Cavallone _shock_. Daemon Spade sedang terkapar di lantai sambil mengeluarkan tawa khas-nya, dan Alaude berada di atasnya dengan wajah merah.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAAANNN..?!" Jerit Cavallone histeris.

"Berisik sekali." Hibari menutup telinganya yang sensitif.

"Hm? Kuda mesum, mau apa kau?" tanya Alaude dingin saat menyadari keberadaan Cavallone.

"K-kuda mesum..?!" Cavallone protes, "kalau aku ini mesum, dia itu apa..?!" ia menunjuk makhluk persilangan antara nanas dan semangka yang berada di bawah Alaude.

"Semangka ini tersangka utama kasus sodomi." jawab Alaude.

"B-berarti aku masih lebih baik dari dia kan?" mata Cavallone berbinar-binar.

"Tidak. Kalian sama-sama cabul."

Cavallone jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia merasa harga dirinya jatuh karena disamakan dengan siluman nanas pedofil itu.

"C-Cavallone, kamu baik-baik saja?" Giotto menepuk pundak Cavallone.

Yang ditepuk pundaknya hanya terdiam sebelum menjerit histeris dengan sangat _OOC_ beberapa saat kemudian, "TENTU SAJA TIDAK, GIOTTO..! ALAUDE BARU SAJA MENYAMAKANKU DENGAN PEDOFIL HINA ITU..! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJAAA..?!"

"_Hai_, _hai_, tenang dulu.." Giotto berusaha menenangkan Cavallone yang histeris seperti gadis SMA labil yang baru diputusin pacar.

Cavallone mencengkram kerah kemeja Giotto, "KAMU TIDAK TAHU PERASAANKUUU..! HATIKU HANCUR, GIOTTO... HANCUUURRR..!"

"Oi, _haneuma_. Ayahmu berisik, karena itu..._kamikorosu_!" Hibari mengeluarkan _tonfa_-nya dan bersiap menyerang Dino.

"T-tunggu dulu, Kyouya! Kenapa jadi aku?" Dino panik.

"Karena kau anaknya." jawab Hibari dingin kemudian menerjang Dino dengan _tonfa_-nya, "_kamikorosu_!"

"_Kufufufufufufufufufu_..." Mukuro ketawa-tawa melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Kemudian seorang pria kece dengan jas hitam dan topi _fedora_ berwarna sama memasuki ruang tamu Giotto.

"_Kufufu_.. Reborn-_san_. Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Mukuro.

"Sudah dari tadi siang. Kudengar ayahmu disini, makanya aku kesini buat nagih cicilan rumah." jawab Reborn. "Apa-apaan ini? Baru ditinggal ke WC sebentar, udah kerusuhan." ia melihat Alaude menindih dan berusaha mencekik Daemon, Cavallone mencengkram kerah baju Giotto dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan barbar, lalu Hibari kejar-kejaran sama Dino mengelilingi ruang tamu.

"_Kufufufu_.. Aku juga gak ngerti."

Reborn menghela napas dan mengeluarkan pistol dari saku jasnya.

_DOR..!_

Suara tembakan menggema di kediaman Giotto.

Seisi ruang tamu hening.

Seorang bocah _moe_ berambut cokelat berlari menuruni tangga, disusul 2 bocah berambut hitam dan perak.

"papa berisik ba—"

_DOR..!_

Sebuah peluru meluncur tepat 1cm di samping wajah Tsuna, kemudian tertanam di tembok.

"HIIIIEEEE..!" Tsuna menjerit histeris.

"_J-jyuudaime_..!"

"Ahahaha.." Yamamoto cuma ketawa gaje.

"Diam, Tsuna." perintah Reborn.

Tsuna pun segera menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Reborn duduk di sofa ruang tamu kemudian berkata, "kalian semua, duduk."

Semuanya duduk bersimpuh di lantai seperti anak-anak yang siap dimarahi orang tuanya, kecuali Alaude dan Hibari. Mereka duduk di sofa lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Jadi kau salah paham, Cavallone." Giotto tersenyum, "_Twitter_ Alaude dibajak sama Daemon, jelas aja mukanya merah."

"Karena Alaude tidak tahu caranya ganti _username_, dia menghajar Daemon agar mengganti _username_-nya seperti semula, tapi Daemon menolak. Makanya posisi mereka bisa sampai seperti itu." Reborn menyeringai ke arah Alaude. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan bahwa Alaude gaptek.

"Dino, kamu tau soal ini, kenapa gak bilang sama papa?" tanya Cavallone pada sang anak.

"Aku udah mau bilang, tapi papa malah koprol..!" Dino membela diri.

Seisi ruangan menatap Cavallone dengan tatapan _WTF_.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang kalau ada pemadaman bergilir." kata Reborn santai.

"Eh? Bukannya _Vongola Residence_ punya sumber tenaga sendiri?" tanya Giotto.

"Iya, tapi kemarin generatornya bermasalah, jadi masih dalam perbaikan." jawab Reborn.

"Berarti, kamu masih setia padaku, Alaude? _Aishiteru_!" Cavallone menggenggam tangan sang pujaan hati.

Alaude menepis tangan Cavallone, "aku sudah berkeluarga, kuda bodoh." ia memalingkin wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan warna kemerahan yang muncul di pipinya.

"_Oya oya_, kenapa wajahmu memerah, Alaude?" Daemon menyeringai ke arah Alaude.

"Ini karena aku capek!" jawab Alaude judes.

"_Nufufu_.. Ciyus, miapah?"

"Semangka alay!"

"_Nufufu_... _Tsundere_.."

"Kubunuh kau!" Alaude berdiri untuk menerjang Daemon.

Tepat saat Alaude berdiri, tiba-tiba ruangan jadi gelap.

Sekali lagi terjadi keributan di kediaman Giotto.

**Tsuna**: "HIIIEEEEE..!"

**Gokudera**: "_Jyuudaime_..!"

**Cavallone**: "Alaude, sini kupeluk! Kamu pasti takut!"

**Alaude**: "M-menjauh dariku!"

**Mukuro**: "_Kufufu_.. Tsunayoshi-_kun_.."

**Tsuna**: "HIEEEE..! _TASUKETEEE_..!"

**Yamamoto**: "Ahahahahaha.."

**Daemon**: "_Nufufu_.. Giotto, dimana kau..?"

**Dino**: "K-Kyouyaaa..! Aku takuutt..!"

**Hibari**: "_Kamikorosu_!"

_*suara tonfa*_

**Hibird**: "Hibari! _Kamikorosu_!"

**Reborn**: "Hhhhhh.."

**Daemon**: "_Nufufu_.. Kena kau, Giotto."

**Giotto**: "Uwaaaahh..!"

**Tsuna**: "Papaaaa..!"

**Cavallone**: "Alaude..!"

**Daemon**: "_Nufufufu_.."

**Alaude**: "J-jangan sentuh aku!"

**Mukuro**: "_Oya oya_, mau kemana kau, Tsunayoshi-_kun_..?"

_*suara tonfa*_

**Hibird**: "_Midori tanabiku_~ _Namimori nooo_~"

**Giotto**: "Re-Reborn-_san_! Tolong!"

**Dino**: "Kyouya, jangan pergi..!"

Keributan berlangsung selama 30 menit sampai akhirnya lampu kembali menyala dan seisi ruang tamu Giotto menemukan diri mereka berada di posisi paling _awkward_ yang pernah mereka alami.

Tsuna memeluk Hibari.

"HIIIIEEE..!" Tsuna buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari Hibari.

"_Kamikorosu_." Hibari menghantam Tsuna dengan _tonfa_ kebanggaannya.

Dino dan Mukuro berpelukan.

"K-kau bukan Kyouya!" teriak Dino sambil melepaskan diri.

"Kau bukan Tsunayoshi-_kun_!" Mukuro menatap Dino dengan _horror_.

Alaude menginjak Gokudera.

"_Gomen_. Kukira kau si kuda mesum." kata Alaude sambil mengangkat kakinya dari kepala perak Gokudera.

Cavallone berada dalam posisi berusaha memeluk Giotto.

"Maaf, Cavallone. Aku hanya melihatmu sebagai teman." ucap Giotto sambil melepaskan diri dari Cavallone.

"K-kau salah paham, Giotto!" Cavallone menjauhkan diri dari Giotto dan menghampiri Alaude, "percayalah, cintaku hanya untukmu, Alaude!"

"Kau mati saja." Alaude men-_deathglare_ Cavallone.

Hibird nempok di kepala Yamamoto.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Ahahahaha.."

Daemon...berada di pangkuan Reborn dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Reborn.

Semangka labil itu menatap Reborn dengan horror, "ihh, bukan Giotto! Gak imut! Menjijikkan!"

Reborn mendorong Daemon dengan kasar hingga kepala Daemon menghantam ujung meja dan semangka itu langsung kehilangan kesadaran. "Oi, bocah nanas. Bawa pulang nih." Reborn menendang tubuh Daemon yang terkapar lemas di lantai.

"_Oya oya_, kau boleh buang dia. Aku tidak peduli." ujar Mukuro cuek. "Aku pulang dulu, _bye_ Tsunayoshi-_kun_." Mukuro mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ngapain masih disini, kuda mesum? Pulang sana!" Alaude mengusir Cavallone.

"Alaude, aku sudah bilang.. Dimana pun kamu berada, disanalah rumahku." Cavallone menatap alaude dengan serius.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang pulang. Ayo, Kyouya." Alaude memanggil anaknya.

"Hn." Hibari mengikuti ayahnya pulang ke rumah.

Akhirnya satu per satu meninggalkan ruang tamu Giotto yang porak poranda. Meninggalkan seonggok Daemon Spade di lantai ruang tamu. Giotto menghela napas kemudian mengangkat tubuh Daemon yang beratnya seperti sekarung semangka dan melemparnya asal-asalan ke tengah jalan.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Sekian untuk _Chapter_ 8. Maaf kalo gaje dan garing. m(_ _)m

Agak sulit merusak karakter _duo_ Cavallone karena dari sananya mereka gak serius-serius amat. Beda sama Xanxus yang lebih mudah dirusak, dan duo nanas yang emang dari sananya udah rusak.

Silakan _request_, karena _Author_ bingung siapa lagi yang harus dirusak _image_-nya.


End file.
